


Roommates | CHONI |

by RainAndThunderstorms



Category: choni - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainAndThunderstorms/pseuds/RainAndThunderstorms
Summary: Cheryl is starting college. She's made to share a room with another girl from a different background. Cheryl's trying to figure things out and make herself like a rich boy she meets but for some reason she can't stop thinking about a certain pink haired girl.Trigger warning- slight smut, fighting and mention of self harm.I don't own the characters.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although the story is taking place at college there won't be much information about actual classes. I'm from England and my knowledge of American college isn't great so I rather just work around it than it be inaccurate. Anyway thanks for taking the time to read my story!

Today was the day Cheryl had been looking forward to and working towards throughout high school, it was her first day at college and she would finally be away from her controlling and abusive parents. She stepped out of the Uber suitcase in tow and stopped to take a breath at the size of the campus. At her high school Cheryl was the HBIC and she intended to be the exact same person here, the it girl, she was rich and had a powerful personality and she wasn't interested in making friends. Cheryl's only intentions were to be successful. She had never really had a connection with anyone in her life apart from her late twin brother Jason who had unfortunately lost his life a few years ago when they was 15 to a drunk driver. Cheryl had a cold and hard exterior to keep herself safe, love only caused pain in the end and that pain was excruciating. She often felt detached from the rest of the world knowing she was unlovable and her fate was to be alone. She hadn't realised she had gotten lost in thought until she felt someone knock into her shoulder and mumble a quick apology before continuing on her way. 'Rude' Cheryl thought. She pulled out her small mirror to make sure her long red hair was perfect and her makeup flawless, unsurprisingly there wasn't a hair out of place. She takes her first steps forward towards the reception, huffing at the line of students waiting for their schedules and room numbers. The first week of Riverdale College is used to allow students to get settled into their rooms, collect any books and adapt to their new schedules. Cheryl would be lying if she denied that she was slightly nervous, not that she'd ever show or admit it. She had to be strong, always.

'I'm sorry I think there has been a mistake or a misunderstanding, I requested the college room me alone!' the redhead huffed. 'I'm sorry Miss Blossom but all rooms are doubles and unfortunately at full capacity' the older woman behind the desk replied 'here is your key, room number and schedule, it's all a part of the college experience Miss Blossom I'm sure you'll learn to enjoy it' she smirked. Cheryl took the items without so much as a thank you and turned on her heels in search of the dorms. Cheryl's attitude didn't go unnoticed by the students waiting in the line, she heard whispers as she passed them, a small smirk on her face. 'Urgh this is a nightmare' she said as she pulled her case behind her through the halls. 'Finally' she huffed as she found her door number, pulling out her key and unlocking the door. Thankfully she was the first one in the room meaning she got the pick of the beds. She opted for the left side of the room as it was furthest from the door which she assumed was the bathroom. The room was a decent size nothing compared to what she was used to but it would do and to her surprise both of the beds were double with draws underneath them and a window in the middle. There was a small desk on each side of the main door against the wall opposite the beds and window. Cheryl popped her head into the bathroom, the room was small with one sink, a toilet and a shower. Cheryl wasn't overly bothered by the size of the bathroom she was just thankful the college didn't expect students to use communal bathrooms. She shut the door to the bathroom and decided she would arrange her belongings, organisation had been drilled into her since she was young. As she was pulling her folded clothes from her deep red suitcase she spotted the framed photo she had carefully packed, it was of her and Jason when they were children, Cheryl smiling brightly at her brother as he pulled a funny face to make her laugh. She knew Jason always did what he could to make his sister smile, they both had it rough but she was normally at the brunt of her parents discipline. 

Cheryl was pulled from her thoughts of her sweet brother by the sound of the door opening and someone tumbling in, literally. 'Oh shit' the short girl with streaks of pink in her hair said as she almost fell through the door before catching herself. She was sporting a leather jacket with ripped skinny jeans and a duffle bag almost as big as her draped over her shoulder. Cheryl had assumed she would be with someone of the same class or at least similar to her, this girl was the complete opposite. Cheryl had come from money and obviously this girl hadn't, she was used to looking down at people like this girl, not living with them. 'Hey' the stranger smiled as she had shut the door and slumped on her bed 'I'm Toni, Toni Topaz'. Cheryl face was blank as she made eye contact with the girl 'Cheryl Blossom'. 'Nice to meet you Cheryl, this place is sweet' Toni said as looked around. Cheryl just nodded in acknowledgement before turning around and continuing with her unpacking. She could hear the stranger ruffling around behind her, she assumed she was arranging her own belongings. Cheryl took a glance over her shoulder noticing the back of the girls jacket, there was a snake looking like it was about to strike and the words 'Southside Serpents'. 'So...' Toni said without turning around 'what do you do for fun Cheryl?'. Cheryl sighed out loud 'look Miss Topaz I'm not here to make friends so lets not bother with the small talk'. 'Okayyy' Toni replied rolling her eyes, it was just her luck to get paired with a stuck up rich girl. The silence should have been uncomfortable but it wasn't, Cheryl didn't care enough and Toni wasn't bothered by a rich girl that most others would have been intimidated by, she had dealt with a lot worse. The quiet was cut short by a cell phone ringing. 'What's up Jug?... Yeah I'll meet you there in five... okay bye'. And with that Toni just upped and left the room not even bothering with a goodbye to Cheryl.

Once Cheryl was alone in the room again she felt more relaxed, she moved over to her desk placing her laptop on it and her books on the shelf above. She had decided that she would use the draw in her desk to keep her make up and skin care needing to only keep her toothbrush, hairbrush and toiletries in the bathroom. Once everything was arranged in a way she was happy with she glanced over to her roommates side of the room, her duffle bag was thrown on the bed with clothes spilling out of it, nothing Cheryl would be seen dead wearing, a camera which caught Cheryl off guard and a few books here and there. Cheryl inwardly groaned she was brought up to believe being clean and tidy was the only way to live, messiness or anything out of place for that matter would lead to being extremely punished. It was 7pm and Toni still hadn't returned, Cheryl decided it was the perfect time to get a shower and relax in bed with a movie on her laptop. She had nothing better to do, it had been a long day for her and she could finally relax a little without her parents breathing down her neck and watching her every move. Once she had settled in bed she pulled out the photograph of her and Jason from her bedside table draw and took a minute to look at it before putting it back and getting as comfortable as she could. The photo was incredibly personal to Cheryl and that's why she kept it put away, it was something she didn't want people asking questions about, it could reveal a side to her that she had practiced keeping hid from people for years and she didn't want that.

Toni on the other hand was spending her time with her friends Jughead and Fangs, she was glad at least a couple of her friends had been accepted into the same college as herself. Luckily for them though they had been roomed together unlike Toni who was stuck with a complete stranger who didn't even want to speak to her. 'Come on Tiny it can't be that bad' Fangs laughed. 'No, it's worse. I tried to ask what she liked to do and she told me she wasn't here to make friends and that I shouldn't bother with the small talk' she huffed. 'Ouch' Jughead laughed 'wait until she finds out you're in a gang'. Toni just rolled her eyes. Cheryl's assumption's weren't wrong, Toni didn't have a lot of money, she had to work two jobs while at high school to save for college and she'd have to work throughout college but she didn't mind it was what she was used to, she had lived in a trailer her whole life. But what Cheryl didn't know was that although Toni didn't have a lot money wise, she was fiercely loyal and genuinely a nice and caring person unless someone got on the wrong side of her of course. Toni may be small but she could sure pack a punch. 'I better get back guys it's getting late and I haven't even sorted through my bag yet'. 'No problem Toni, do you need us to walk you back?' Fangs asked, he looked out for Toni the best he could, he always had. 'I'm sure I'll be fine guys, I'll see you later' she smiled as she closed the door after her and made her way back to her room.

Luckily when Toni had crept back in the room at around 10pm Cheryl seemed to have fallen asleep whilst on her laptop. She quietly locked the door without making a sound and used the bathroom in complete darkness as not to wake the sleeping girl. She pulled a oversized tshirt from the bag on her bed before stripping down to her underwear and pulling it over her head. She moved the mess she had made earlier today from the bed onto the floor telling herself she'd clean it up tomorrow. Once under the duvet Toni got comfortable and faced the wall as she scrolled through her social media like she did every night before she fell asleep. She had to admit to herself this might possibly be one of the comfiest beds she'd ever slept in and sleepiness took over her quicker than she'd expected as she placed her phone under her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

When Cheryl awoke the next morning she sat up with a groan almost knocking her laptop off her bed, as she caught it she automatically looked over to the sleeping girl at the other side of the room. The pink haired girl was sleeping with her mouth parted slightly and only her head poking out of the duvet. Cheryl pulled herself out of bed and quietly made her way to the bathroom with fresh clothes and make up in hand so she could get ready in peace or so she told herself. Once she was showered and dressed she perfected her make up and hair before heading back into the bedroom putting on her shoes and leaving to go and find coffee. Before leaving she took another look at the sleeping girl and rolled her eyes that the girl was still sleeping at this time in the morning. It was 9.30am. Cheryl was the kind of girl that didn't sleep in past 7am and Toni was the kind of girl that would get as much sleep as she could. 

After walking off campus for a short while she found a little internet café, tucked away on a quieter street. 'Perfect' she thought. She entered the café hearing the ring of the small bell above the door. She was greeted by a blonde girl working behind the counter as she took her seat. The same girl quickly approached her at the table Cheryl had chosen 'Hi what can I get for you?' Cheryl noticed the girls nametag- Betty. 'I'll just take a black coffee and a butter croissant please' Cheryl looked up with a tight smile. 'Be right back' the blonde smiled again as she moved back towards the counter. Cheryl had a quick scout around taking in the few students either sat with friends or alone and working on their laptops. She pulled out her phone to distract herself while she waited for her order which didn't take long. As she was enjoying her coffee scrolling through her social media she was rudely interrupted by someone sitting across from her. 'Hello there' the dark hair boy smiled. Cheryl could tell he was rich just by the way he looked. 'Can I help you with something?' Cheryl asked unimpressed. 'A pretty girl sat all alone, I couldn't help but introduce myself. I'm Nick St. Clair' he held out his hand. Cheryl never saw the big deal with boys, she wasn't sure why every other girl her age either was desperate for a boyfriend or a hook up but although she wasn't interested in friends she knew she needed some sort of social circle. She took his hand in a handshake 'Cheryl Blossom' she gave her best fake smile. He had a glint in his eyes as their hands connected. 'So Cheryl may I ask if there's a lucky boy that has your heart?'. The sentence made Cheryl uncomfortable although she wasn't sure why. 'No there's not' she answered back. 'Maybe I can change that if you'll give me your number?' he slid his phone across the table, he was forward and confident and Cheryl thought why not. Maybe she could see what all the fuss was about. She took his phone typing in her number as the waitress gave her the bill. 'It's on me' Nick smiled as Cheryl handed his phone back. He paid for her coffee and stood 'I'll be in touch' he winked as he left. Cheryl decided to head back to her dorm also hoping Toni had left and gone about her day.

As she opened the door to her room Toni wasn't in her bed but there was a boy in a tattered beanie sat on the pink hair girls bed. Just as Cheryl was about to ask what the boy was doing Toni appeared from the bathroom wrapped in a towel. 'Hello roomie' Toni rolled her eyes. Cheryl had to quickly compose herself seeing Toni that way had made her feel something she didn't recognise. Cheryl didn't speak making her way to her side of the room and pretended to busy herself with her phone. 'This is Jughead' Toni said, Jughead just did a awkward wave at Cheryl 'and Jughead this is Cheryl, don't try to start a conversation though, she doesn't do friends'. Cheryl knew sarcasm when she heard it and decided to bring out the side of her that she wanted everyone to know 'I don't associate myself with welfare babies'. She said it with a harsh bite but Toni only laughed. Cheryl wasn't used to that. 'I'm just gonna go to the bathroom to get ready Jug, be careful the dragon lady here doesn't eat you alive' Toni winked at him before returning to the bathroom. It hadn't gone unnoticed to the redhead that the boy was wearing the same jacket as her roommate. It had been ten minutes since Toni had gone into the bathroom. 'So Cheryl' Jughead said interrupting her thoughts 'what's it like going from your big fancy house to living with a gang member'. 'I'm sorry what?' Jughead actually had Cheryl's full attention at that but before Jughead could say anymore Toni opened the bathroom door 'Ready Jug?' she asked. 'Yeah, see you around Red' he shot her a smile as he left.

Cheryl had marched down to the reception as soon as the pair had left the room demanding to the uninterest lady behind the desk that she must be moved and there was no way she was living in the same room as a gang member. The lady only replied that there was nothing she could do to move either girl unless there was an incident which there wasn't. 'Ridiculous' Cheryl stormed off. In her rage she bumped straight into someone as she was looking down at her phone. 'Whoaa' he said 'Cheryl are you okay?'. Cheryl looked up and it was the boy she had met earlier today in the café. 'I'm fine' she said as she was about to step around him. 'Actually' he said grabbing her arm 'I was about to call, I'm heading to meet a couple of pals for lunch, do you want to join?'. Normally Cheryl would say no but for the same reason she had gave the boy her number this morning she agreed. 'Great lets go'. As she walked side by side with Nick they passed by Toni sat on a wall with the boy from this morning and another boy she didn't recognise. They made eye contact but only for a moment before Cheryl rolled her eyes and looked away. They arrived at a small restaurant, Nick held the door open gesturing for the redhead to enter first.

'Nicky' Cheryl heard a raven hair girl call who was sat with a red head boy. He gave a little wave as he made his way over with Cheryl in tow. 'Nice to see you' he said as he air kissed the girls cheek and shook the red head boys hand. 'This is Cheryl' he put his hand on the small of Cheryl's back which made her cringe 'Cheryl this is Veronica and Archie'. 'Nice to meet you' Cheryl replied with a curt nod. 'Likewise' Veronica smiled. They took a seat across from the couple. Cheryl wanted to come across confident so she started the conversation. 'So Veronica are you attending college here?'. 'I am, Riverdale college both Archie and I attend there. How about you?' Veronica smiled. 'Same' Cheryl also mirrored Veronica's smile. 'So how do you and Nick know each other' Veronica raised a slight eyebrow. This time Nick answered 'We met this morning over coffee, I had to introduce myself to the prettiest girl I've ever seen' he turned to smile at Cheryl placing his hand on her thigh. Cheryl was still uncomfortable but she'd never had a relationship and she wanted to experience it even though something didn't feel quite right. Nick would be the perfect partner in her parents eyes and although she didn't feel any attraction towards him she still wanted to impress her parents no matter how cruel they were to her. She wasn't clueless though she knew what a lot of college boys wanted and usually it was no strings attached. Maybe it was the perfect situation for her to gain some experience in the boys department. She raised her eyes to Nick and smiled at him as sweetly as she could manage. They ate their meals enjoying a light conversation. 'I'm in the mood for a little hellraising' Veronica looked at Archie as they finished their meals 'how does everyone feel about heading to a party I heard is happening?'. 'I'm in' Nick and Archie said in unison. They all looked at Cheryl 'I'm definitely in the mood for chaos' she smirked. Although Cheryl wasn't looking for friends she and Veronica got on seemingly well. 'I just need to go to little girls room before we leave, come on Cheryl, be back soon boys' she winked at Archie. 

Cheryl followed Veronica into the restroom. 'So you and Nick looked a little cosy, I saw his hand on your thigh' she smiled. Cheryl got her game face on 'I guess he has a little crush on me' she said as she headed to the mirror. 'So what are you looking for, are you into him?'. 'I'm just looking for some fun but we'll see what happens' Cheryl lied. 'Nicky will most definitely show you a good time. So how have your first few days been?'. The redhead saw no reason to lie 'apart from my gang member roommate it's been fine'. 'I'm sorry? Gang member?' Veronica's head shot up in shock. 'Unfortunately so' Cheryl said touching up her signature lipstick. 'I don't envy you girl'. They exited the restroom back to the boys on a mission to find the party. 


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long before Veronica had gotten details to the party, they decided to walk rather than get an Uber so they could carry on their conversations, the girls walked in front chatting about their life's before college while the boys followed talking about a recent football match. The party was at a frat house, it was only 5pm but the music was loud and there was already plenty of drunk teenagers. Veronica grabbed hold of Cheryl's hand to pull her through the crowd, they found a spot in the kitchen where they stood as the boys got them drinks. Cheryl had to admit she got along with the boys as well as Veronica better than she'd originally expected, especially as the drinks were flowing. She could feel herself getting tipsy as the evening turned into night. The girls found a spot to dance, their drinks still in hand. A couple of boys danced their way towards them which caused the redhead and dark haired boy to claim their girls. Archie took Veronica's hand pulling her towards him and Nick decided to shoot his shot with Cheryl. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her in to dance, she was drunk and wanting to feel like other girls her age so she accepted by wrapping her arms around his neck allowing her body to move to the music. Cheryl was having a good time it was nice that she knew she could go home without worrying her parents were waiting up for her. 

It got late and Veronica and Archie couldn't keep their hands off each other 'we're gonna head home' Veronica said with her hand in Archie's 'let me get your number Cheryl so we can meet up again soon'. Veronica passed over her phone so Cheryl could put in her number. They hugged each other before leaving, something sober Cheryl wouldn't normally do. 'Let me walk you walk you home' Nick smiled taking hold of Cheryl's hand, again she accepted. Nick walked next to Cheryl hand in hand 'I really like you' he broke the silence. 'You do? Cheryl's eyes trained on the side walk as they both tried to keep their balance. 'I do, you're really something special'. Nick was being nice to her something she wasn't used to. She knew he was a decent boy maybe she could try and push down the feelings she had when she thought about being with a guy. Maybe all girls felt like that, her mother always told her eventually she'll find a husband that will put up with her and it was her job to keep him happy. They eventually made it to Cheryl's building and room door without falling over. She opened the door noticing Toni wasn't home, then she did something she knew without a doubt sober Cheryl would have never done 'do you want to come in?'. Nick nodded and entered the room, as Cheryl closed the door she turned back to the dark haired boy and decided to see what all the fuss was about. She reached her arms around his neck and kissed him, he immediately responded his hands roaming her body. Nothing, Cheryl felt nothing like she'd heard other girls talk about. In fact if she was honest with herself it felt wrong, she pushed that to the back of her mind, the alcohol helped. Nick lead her to the her bed, laying her down and climbing on top of her, kissing her neck. Cheryl was starting to feel a little claustrophobic, the scratch of his stubble on her pale skin made her feel ill. This was surely not how this was meant to feel, yet she continued as Nick removed his jacket and shirt, even as he reached around her back to her zipper. Suddenly the door swung open, Toni came stumbling in being a little tipsy herself. She reaches for the light switch filling the dark room with light. 'Holy shit sorry' she attempted to cover her eyes as she backed out of the room about to leave. 'It's fine Toni' Cheryl found herself saying. She apologised to Nick but she was secretly relieved that the annoying gang member had disturbed them. 'To be continued' he smirked as he got his shirt and jacket on. He lent in for a kiss before he left.

Nick gave Toni a less than kind look as he passed her in the hall. Once the boy was out of sight and she thought she'd gave Cheryl enough time to get decent she poked her around the door. 'Why didn't you put a sock on the door or something? Toni laughed. Cheryl rolled her eyes as she reached over and turned the lamp on 'could you turn off the light' she groaned. Toni did as she was told reaching for the light switch, leaving only the lamp lighting the room 'I'm sorry Cheryl I didn't realise you weren't alone' she said as she made her way over to her own bed, sitting down. 'It's fine Toni' Cheryl sent her a small smile. Toni was surprised, she was expecting Cheryl to at least be angry. 'Everything okay?' Toni asked. 'Fine Toni, I'm just going to head into the bathroom to prepare for bed' she said grabbing some of her nightwear. Toni shrugged it off as Cheryl passed her. Cheryl looked at herself in the mirror after she'd closed the bathroom door, she was on the verge of tears wondering what was wrong with her. She shook her head and busied herself by getting ready for bed, still wobbling as she moved around due to the alcohol. Once she was changed and removed her make up she opened the door to head for bed. What she didn't expect was Toni be getting undressed in the middle of the room. Now it was Cheryl's turn to get in a fluster 'oh sorry, I didn't realise you was changing' she said as she rushed to her bed trying not to look at the girl who was now in only her underwear. 'It's fine Cheryl, I'm not shy' she laughed. Toni didn't bother with pyjamas she just crawled into bed in her underwear. Cheryl also got into bed trying to look anywhere other than Toni. 'I didn't realise you had a boyfriend Cheryl?' Toni questioned trying to start a small conversation, little did she know Cheryl was as drunk as her. 'He's not my boyfriend' Cheryl's answer was short but slightly slurred. 'Oh right. Cool' Toni didn't want to push she got the message and also realised she wasn't the only intoxicated one. To her surprise Cheryl spoke up next 'Was the guy here this morning your gang member boyfriend?' Cheryl tried to come across bitchy but it sounded to Toni more like curiosity. 'Who? Jughead?' she laughed. Cheryl just nodded. 'No way, I mean we hooked up once in high school but he's like my brother. Besides I'm more into girls'. Cheryl's eyes went wide and although she tried to mask it quickly Toni noticed. 'That's not a problem is it?' Toni asked knowing not everyone was happy that same sex relationships existed including her own uncle. 'Of course not' Cheryl looked over making eye contact with Toni. 'Okay good' Toni smiled.

It was silent for a while neither girl asleep but neither pushing to make conversation. Toni was tapping away on her phone while Cheryl just laid in bed staring at the ceiling. Eventually Cheryl turned on to her side to face her gang member roommate taking in the soft features of her face and wondering how someone like Toni would ever be taken seriously in a gang. 'Take a picture it lasts longer' Toni laughed. Sober Cheryl wouldn't be caught staring at anyone for any other reason than to intimidate them. She scoffed 'I'm not staring I was just wondering how someone as small as you could be in a gang'. Toni looked over 'are you serious, have you seen these babies' Toni begins to flex her muscles the best she can while lounging in bed, this earns her a small laugh from the redhead. 'Oh so you do know how to laugh' Toni smirked feeling proud that she made the ice queen laugh. 'Don't push it' Cheryl smiled back. 'You know I think we'd be good friends if you gave me the chance' Toni was always brave but she liked to push boundaries when she was drunk. 'I don't do friends Toni Topaz'. 'Of course not, why would anyone need friends? Especially a low class gang member friend right? Goodnight Cheryl I'm sure we'll speak the next time we're both drunk again'. And with that Toni turned to face the wall. Cheryl felt a little pang of guilt in her chest, it must be the alcohol, Cheryl Blossom didn't feel bad for the way she treated people. She reached over and turned off the lamp before turning over willing for sleep to take over her drunken body. She tried to think about Nick, she tried to make herself feel the way girls should feel about a boy but her mind drifted to Toni in her underwear and the words rushing around her head 'besides I'm more into girls'. That wasn't Cheryl though she wasn't attracted to Toni, she wasn't interest in girls the way she should be with boys, at least that's what she told herself as she fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shining through the window pulled Cheryl from her sleep, she automatically thought back to the previous night with Nick and then her mind moved to Toni. Cringing her eyes moved over to the other side of the room but Toni was no where in site. She didn't know if she felt disappointed or relieved. As she sat up she noticed the bottle of water and aspirin on her bedside table, she didn't put that there. It must have been Toni. She groaned to herself this girl would ruin her whole icy persona if she wasn't careful. She took the pills with a mouthful of water before pulling out her phone. She needed a distraction until whatever this was with Toni passes. She sends a quick message to Nick to ask if he wants to meet for coffee, as soon as he replies with an 'of course gorgeous' with a eye roll she gets up and prepares herself for the day ahead planning to avoid Toni as much as possible. As soon as she feels presentable she quickly makes her bed and moves towards the door, ready to really give it a try with Nick. As she opened the door to leave the main building she was surprised by the dark hair boy. 'Hi' he says as he kisses her cheek and hands her a single red rose. 'Hi' she tries to smile back as she takes the rose and the hand that's held out to her. She wanted to like the boy she really did, he was nice to her and treated her better than her mother had told her to expect but still something was holding her back.

They quickly arrived at the café they met at yesterday morning and Nick was sure to open the door for her. She thanked him as she stepped passed him but froze in her path causing Nick to bump into the back of her 'everything okay?' he asked. 'Yes, sorry' she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a table. She couldn't believe it behind the counter stood Toni talking to a customer, she didn't know she worked here. When they took a seat Nick placed his hand on her hand 'everything okay? You seem distracted'. 'I'm fine Nick' she gave his hand a small squeeze reminding herself she had to try. 'Hi guys can I take your order? Oh hey Cheryl how are you feeling?' Toni asked. 'Who's this babe?' Nick asks looking at Cheryl. 'Babe' Cheryl thought her stomach dropping. 'This is Toni my roommate, and yes Toni I'm fine could we just get two black coffees?' Cheryl didn't look up keeping her eyes on the table. 'Ohh' Nick laughed 'the welfare gang member that disturbed us last night'. Cheryl looked up at Toni's face instantly seeing hurt in her eyes. 'Is that all?' Toni replied coldly not even looking at Cheryl. 'Yes unless you can deal me some Jingle Jangle' he laughed again as Toni stormed away. 'God I feel sorry for you having to live with someone like that, you're a saint' he smiled. Cheryl tried to smile back feeling like the worst person on the planet and it didn't help when it was the blonde hair girl that brought over their order rather than Toni. 'So...' Nick spoke sipping on his coffee 'there's a party on Saturday if you're up for it? Before we officially start college?'. 'Sounds good' Cheryl smiled. 'Great it's a date' Nick said bringing the redheads hand to his mouth and planting a kiss on the back of it.

Her time with Nick had come to an end after coffee and a stroll in the park. 'I think I'm going to head home Nick' Cheryl said her hands linked with the boy. 'Oh okay. You want me to come with?'. Cheryl knew exactly what he was insinuating but she politely declined and leaned in for a quick peck before mumbling her goodbyes. She hoped Toni would still be at work by the time she got back to the dorm so she could gather herself. She couldn't shake the awful way she felt after the way Nick had spoke to Toni in the café. She could of spoken up but she didn't. When she arrived home Toni was sat on her bed with her two friends. She didn't know what to say even when they were about to storm out, she had to make this right. 'Wait Toni'. The boy Jughead turned to her 'haven't you done enough? Is that what you like to do with your little boyfriend embarrass others in front of a room full of strangers? She doesn't want to speak to you'. Cheryl pushed past him to get to Toni. 'Wait please let me explain'. Toni turned around 'explain what?' she spat 'You might be used to treating people however you want but you won't do it to me. Oh and tell your boyfriend to watch his back, you'll see what we're capable of'. She stormed off with the boys pushing past her. 'Fuck' she said to herself as she closed the door, sliding down it and allowing herself to cry.

Cheryl felt bad for the rest of the day, she waited up into the night for Toni to return but she didn't. Cheryl crawled into her bed before finally falling asleep hoping that when the morning rolled around Toni would be back and she could apologise. She sat and wondered what was happening to her, she was Cheryl Blossom and she certainly didn't apologise to anyone but she felt drawn to Toni. Maybe she should give Toni a chance, maybe they could be friends even though they was complete opposites. She hadn't even officially started college and she was already going back on the promise she had made to herself. She promised she'd stay bitchy and cruel to keep people away but it's as if Toni was already having an effect on her, making her feel even if the feelings were shame and guilt. She wished Jason was here so he could give her advice, she's not sure her brother would be happy about the way she turned out, the way her soul turned black after he died. She knew he'd want her to be happy, have friends and a life where she was content. She fell asleep considering showing people the good side of her, the side of her Jason loved but she also wasn't sure that part of her existed anymore.

Toni didn't return that morning nor did she return in the following days. Cheryl ignored messages from Nick and didn't leave the room unless she was answering the door to the food she had ordered. She had a lot of demons to face to become herself again but she was going to try. A small knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, her stomach dropped she wasn't expecting anyone and she hoped it wasn't Nick, she didn't want to see him right now. She looked a mess, her hair hadn't been washed and there wasn't a speck of make up on her face. Her mother had always taught her to be presentable at all times and anything less wasn't acceptable. She approached the door 'who is it?'. 'Jughead' the voice on the other side of the door answered. She was confused, why was he here. She slowly opened the door 'can I help you?'. 'Toni sent me to grab her a few things'. 'Oh of course' she said opening the door wider to let him in 'how is she?' she asked as she closed the door. 'Why do you care?' he shot back, Cheryl understood, he was protecting his friend. 'I need to apologise for what Nick said the other day. Do you know when she's coming home?'. 'Don't you get it? It's not what your boyfriend said it's that you laughed about her behind her back, how else would he know she's a Serpent? And for coming back I don't know she's staying with me and Fangs for now'. That's when it hit her, it wasn't Nicks spiteful words that hurt her the most, it was Cheryl and the way she had spoken about Toni behind her back. Jughead had finished packing what Toni had asked for as he was about to leave she grabbed his arm 'please just tell her I'm sorry'. Jughead looked at her wearily before nodding his head and pulling away his arm. She locked the door after him. She needed a drink she thought to herself, that's when she remembered it was Saturday and Nick had mentioned a party. She grabbed her phone to call Veronica, they had messaged a couple of times, Veronica asking if she was okay as she had ignored Nick and Cheryl letting her know that she wasn't happy with the way he treated her roommate. Even though Nick had messaged her multiple times with a sorry excuse of an apology she decided not to reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheryl had to work a little bit harder on her make up for tonight to cover the bags under her eyes but still once she was done it looked flawless as did the ginger curls falling down her shoulders. She decided on a short dress, red of course that showed her curves perfectly. With a deep breath she ordered a Uber to take her to the party in hopes of meeting Veronica there. Cheryl had asked Veronica that if Nick was attending she'd appreciate some space away from him for now. The raven haired girl had promised she'd speak to him and that she would be there while Cheryl needed her. A lot of people had friends already and Cheryl didn't, Veronica knew that and she did genuinely like the redhead and could see them having a good friendship even though they'd known each other less than a week. Cheryl called Veronica to meet her outside once she had arrived. Thankfully she did and much to Cheryl's surprise she greeted her with a hug. 'Don't worry about Nick he promise's to do as you ask and behave'. 'Thank you Veronica'. 'Now come on let's get you a drink'. Veronica had asked if there was any progress with Toni, the look in Cheryl's eyes when she replied they hadn't spoken nor had she got the chance to apologise made the other girl feel bad. 

Plenty of alcohol had been consumed in the time Veronica and Cheryl had spent talking so they both felt more relaxed. 'I don't mean to pry Cheryl but when we saw each other before you was mortified you had to share a room with her what's changed?' Cheryl looked down at her cup 'maybe she's not as bad as I thought'. 'I get that, I've always said people can't help what they're born into but as long as they're good people that's all that matters. Nick on the other hand doesn't see like that and that is his downfall'. Cheryl just nodded. 'Oh I love this song come on' Veronica grabbed Cheryl's hand and led her to the dancefloor. Cheryl finally relaxed and decided she'd enjoy her night with her friend. She would sort out any problems she had tomorrow. Little did she know a group of Serpents were stood close by, one curiously watching her dance. 

Cheryl was more than tipsy now pulling Veronica into the kitchen to fill another cup of alcohol as she lifted her head she noticed the leather jackets, the one Toni wears. There she was, the girl the redhead had been dying to make amends with. She excused herself from Veronica and began walking towards Toni. Suddenly she felt a hand on hers 'can we talk' she heard a familiar voice. 'Not right now Nick' she said as she watched a flash of pink hair move passed the boy who was blocking her way. 'Please' he asked. 'I said not right now' she pulled her arm away and made her way after her roommate not knowing what to say but knowing she had to say something. The alcohol buzzing through her body helped her confidence immensely. She pushed through the crowd until finally her hand reached Toni's shoulder. The Serpent turned around expecting it to be one of the boys that was waiting for her in the kitchen. 'Can we talk please?' Cheryl pleaded. The look in Toni's eyes hurt her but the little nod she received gave her hope. 'In private?' Cheryl asked. 'Fine follow me' Toni said as she made her way upstairs. When the other students saw Toni coming they moved out of the way, maybe Cheryl didn't take the whole gang thing seriously. Toni pushed a random door open and Cheryl followed closing it behind her.

'So? What do you want?' Toni asked with her arms crossed as she turned to face the redhead. 'I wanted to apologise Toni, I never intended to hurt you. I'm so sorry'. She tried to look Toni in the eye but the other girl was avoiding it. 'Look' Toni sighed 'I don't know what your deal is or why my life is any business of yours but it wasn't right Cheryl. Yes I may be in a gang but that gang is my family, I don't have anyone else. We don't deal in drugs or anything like that. They're there for me whenever I need them, they'd do anything for me and I would for them. I can't stand it when people that have no idea about my life try and throw it in my face. No matter what you or your boyfriend says I know I'm a good person and I'm not perfect in any sense of the word but I've worked harder than most to get where I am today and I'm proud of myself and I'm proud of my friends'. 'He's not my boyfriend' was all Cheryl managed to say. 'What?' Toni asked confused. 'Nick he's not my boyfriend'. 'Boyfriend, hook up, piece of shit, whatever you want to call him. You're completely missing the point, this is a waste of time' Toni rolled her eyes as she went to move around Cheryl to the door. 'Please' Cheryl whispered grabbing Toni's hand as she tried to pass her. Toni looked down at Cheryl's hand on hers and then back up at the redhead. 'What do...' before Toni could finish her sentence she felt Cheryl's lips on hers. Without thinking Cheryl had done the only thing that had felt right to her at that moment in time and connected their lips. She knew she shouldn't, that this was a bad idea but when Toni's lips moved back against hers she finally understood what all the girls meant when they spoke about kissing their boyfriends except Cheryl felt it with a girl, this girl. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach, she didn't want to come up for air. She moaned as Toni deepened the kiss as she pushed her against the wall, it was electric that's the only way Cheryl could explain how she felt.

'Cheryl?' she was pulled from the heaven that was Toni Topaz into the harsh reality she now had to face. She recognised that voice, it was Veronica. 'Shit, shit, shit, I'm so sorry' she mumbled to Toni before practically running out of the door. She passed Veronica, down the stairs and straight out of the door without any idea where she was going. She made a mistake, even though it didn't feel like it, if her parents found out she would be sent away or worse. She couldn't be gay, she just hadn't found the right man yet she told herself. Toni on the other hand stood there in shock out of all the scenario's she could think of this one seemed the least realistic. Cheryl had just kissed her completely out of the blue and it felt completely right. 'Are you Toni?' A voice brought her mind back into the room. 'Do I know you?' she asked. 'I'm Cheryl's friend Veronica Lodge, I didn't know Cheryl was into girls, I thought she was dating Nick'. 'I'm not sure she knew either. Look I've got to go, do me a favour and keep this to yourself'. Veronica nodded 'Of course'. Toni made her way downstairs to look for the boys, she found them still in the kitchen. 'Guys can we go outside I need to speak to you' Toni asked. 'Sure Tiny' the boys followed her. Just as they got to the front door, a dark haired boy blocked it. 'Move' was all Toni said, Jughead and Fangs stood behind her although they knew she wouldn't need their help they had her back. 'Have you upset Cheryl again scum? I can't find her anywhere' Nick spat. 'Call me scum again I dare you' Toni tightened her jaw. 'Well it's what you are' he laughed in front of his friends. That was it Toni had had enough, she pulled her arm back and landed a hard punch on Nick's nose causing him to squeal and fall to the floor. 'Like I said move' she smirked as she walked out the door.

'Okay what was that about?' Jughead asked. 'Guys I need to tell you something but you've got to keep it to yourselves'. 'Of course' Fangs nodded. She took a deep breath 'Cheryl kissed me'. 'Wait what? Is she crazy after what she did to you?' Jughead looked genuinely shocked. 'And what did you do?' Fangs could see the worry in Toni's face and after assuming that was Cheryl's boyfriend she had just punched he could see where this was going. 'I kissed her back' she looked confused 'I'm not sure what's happening but I need to find her, her friend walked in and she bolted'. 'Toni this seems a little messy even for you, I don't want you getting hurt' Jughead said. 'I can handle it Jones'. 'Where do you think she'll be?' Fangs asked before a fight broke out between his friends. 'Maybe she's gone back to the dorm, I'll go and look, thanks for letting me stay with you'. She hugged them both before setting off in a sprint towards the dorm. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was safe to say Toni was completely out of breath by the time she got to the main doors in front of the dorm. She gave herself a moment to compose herself before making her way up to her room hoping she would find the redhead. She quietly opened the door but was met with darkness, it wasn't until her eyes adjusted she saw the lump in Cheryl's bed and heard a slight whimper. 'Cheryl?' Toni whispered. No reply. 'Cher? Are you okay?'. Nothing again. She realised she'd have to take the lead, she decided to pull back the duvet and crawl into bed. The crying girl didn't budge. 'Please Cheryl' Toni pleaded placing a hand onto pale skin 'talk to me'. Toni lightly pulled on the girls arm. Finally she heard words over the crying 'I'm so sorry Toni'. 'Don't be sorry Cheryl' Toni soothed 'try and get some sleep I'll be right here, we can talk in the morning'. The serpent knew they'd both drank a little too much alcohol and she wanted them both to be sober for the conversation they needed to have. Eventually Cheryl's cries died down until her breathing slowed and evened out. When Toni knew Cheryl had given in to sleep she did the same.

When Cheryl woke up the next morning the pain in her head was unbearable and she knew it wasn't caused by alcohol but by spending the night in tears. She was suddenly hyper aware of her surrounds when she realised her head wasn't on a pillow. She cracked open one eye and realised she was laid in Toni's arms, her head on the other girls chest. 'Oh no' she thought. She carefully unwrapped herself from the other girl's arms and dashed into the bathroom. 'What were you thinking' she hissed at herself in the mirror. She was meant to make amends with her roommate not kiss her and open a can of worms she'd have rather kept in the closet for the rest of her life. She had to gather herself, hopefully she could grab some clothes and stay in a hotel for a while until this has all blown over. That was the best idea she could think of so that was what she was going to do, run away and hide from it like she always did. She cracked open the bathroom door immediately noticing her bed was empty. 'Hey there' Toni was now sat in her own bed 'how do you feel?' she smiled trying not to scare the girl off. 'Like an idiot' Cheryl said as she made her way back to her own bed sitting crossed legged against the wall so she could face Toni, she wrapped her blankets around herself. 'Toni deserves answers' she thought to herself. 

'Why do you feel like an idiot?' Toni asked. 'Seriously? I acted completely out of character last night' Cheryl answered. There was no easy way to have this conversation so Toni was just going to try her best to navigate it. 'You can talk to me you know?' Toni looked at Cheryl and she could tell she meant it. 'Cheryl's it's okay' Toni sat up. 'What is?' Cheryl was dreading whatever she was about to hear. 'If you're into girls or gay or whatever' Toni shrugged. 'I most certainly am not' Cheryl got on defence straight away. 'Okay, okay' Toni put her hands up in surrender and decided to move over to Cheryl's bed to sit beside her. 'Well for a straight girl you're a great kisser' Toni smiled nudging her shoulder. Cheryl smiled back, eyes on her hands. 'Toni how did you know? Ya know?'. 'What like girls?'. Cheryl just nodded. 'Well I don't mind boys but I do prefer girls. It's just different I guess. I mean come on look at you compared to Jughead' she laughed. Cheryl didn't reply. 'Too soon?' Toni asked. Cheryl just nodded. 'Well how about past relationships, all boys?'. Cheryl kept quiet but decided she trusted Toni enough to confide in her, she'd already kissed her for god sake. 'I've never had a relationship, Nick's the closest I've come to anything like that'. 'Well you looked cosy when I walked in on you the other day'. Bile rose in Cheryl's throat. 'That was less than enjoyable' she confessed. 'Really? Then why'd you do it?' Toni looked at her with concern in her eyes. 'Because I can't be alone and inexperienced forever' she said her pale cheeks turning a crimson red. 'Cheryl there's plenty of time for that, you'll meet the right person and everything will feel right'. 'It did last night with you' Cheryl thought to herself never daring to say it out loud. 'So out of curiosity who was the better kisser?' the Serpent smirked. 'Toni... don't' Cheryl whispered. 'Don't what?' Toni said inching closer to the redhead. 'Do this'. It took everything in Cheryl to keep control of herself until she couldn't anymore, she leant forward and kissed Toni with everything she had. The feelings were even more intense than last night, it's like everything finally made sense. She didn't even realise Toni had pull her onto her lap to deepen the kiss. It was intense, emotional and Cheryl could physically feel herself become lighter like a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

Eventually the need for air became apparent and they had to part. 'That was nice' Cheryl admitted. 'It was' Toni placed a peck on Cheryl's nose before standing up. 'Actually I need to tell you something and please don't freak out' Toni looked at the redhead still sat on the bed. 'Oh no' was all Cheryl could manage. 'I may have accidently broke your boy toys nose'. Cheryl sat forward choosing to ignore the 'boy toy' comment 'Toni how the hell do you accidently break someone's nose?'. 'By punching them in it' she smiled sheepishly. Cheryl raised an eyebrow but before she could say anything there was a knock at their door. The girls looked at each other in unison but Toni was up so she answered it. 'Is Cheryl here? I need to see her'. Toni smirked at the bruising around the boys nose as she stepped aside to let him in. Nick walked into the room and sat straight on Cheryl's bed. He turned to to Toni 'can I have a private conversation with my girl Serpent?' he spat. 'Watch your mouth, you don't want another broken bone' Toni said as she went into the bathroom to shower. Cheryl tried to hide the smirk on her face before Nick turned to face her.

'I was worried about you babe' he said as he reached for face. Cheryl moved her face out of his reach 'look Nick this isn't working for me, I'd prefer to be friends'. 'Seriously all the teasing and you're not going to put out at the last minute. Is this because of your delinquent roommate?'. 'Don't call her that' Cheryl stood up 'you need to leave'. 'I'm not leaving us like this' he grabbed her arm. 'There is no us, we barely had a date' Cheryl tried to pull away but he only held on tighter, he pulled her towards her and tried to kiss her. Cheryl moved her head the best she could to avoid him but he grabs hold of her chin trying to force her to kiss him back. Cheryl squeezes her eyes shut and silently begs for Toni to get out of the shower. During the commotion neither of them hear the bathroom door open 'what the hell' Toni said pulling Nick hard by the shoulder causing Cheryl to drop to the floor. 'She was begging for it' he spat. Toni didn't hold back she just lost control. She didn't stop until she felt Cheryl's arms wrap around her and pull her back. 'Toni please that's enough' Cheryl cried. 'Get out' Toni said through gritted teeth as Nick scrambled to get up 'and don't bother Cheryl again'. Nick ran out the door. Toni turned her attention to Cheryl 'are you okay?'. Cheryl didn't say anything she just fell to the floor crying bringing Toni down with her. These last 24 hours had been a rollercoaster for Cheryl with highs and lows and she just needed a still minute to think.

As soon as Cheryl had calmed down Toni got her into bed and set up a movie on the laptop. Toni went to put on her jacket which made Cheryl sit up 'where are you going?'. 'We need food' Toni answered simply. 'Let's order pizza' Cheryl gave her puppy eye's as she lifted the blankets for Toni to get it. Cheryl had no idea why Toni made her feel so needy, she had always dealt with situations worse than today by herself but she didn't want to be alone. Toni happily obliged changing back into her sweats and sliding in the bed. Cheryl didn't attempt to move any closer, she was more reserved and nervous, everything was new for her whereas Toni was more confident. They decided on ordering a large cheese pizza after Toni put down her phone she scooted closer to the redhead and did the good old fashion trick of yawning while attempting to put her arm around the girl next to her. This earnt her a small giggle and playful eye roll from Cheryl who decided a cuddle after a stressful day wouldn't be so bad. They knew they couldn't stay like this all day though, it was their first official day tomorrow and they had to make sure they had everything prepared but as for now they were happy to relax together enjoying a pizza and a movie.


	7. Chapter 7

The pair enjoyed the afternoon together eating pizza and watching movies. After the third movie finished Toni spoke 'I think we should get prepared for tomorrow so we're not rushing in the morning'. 'Yeah you're right' Cheryl smiled. She'd made time for a shower before the pizza arrived so she could feel a little more human. They both got out of Cheryl's bed and got everything ready for the following day, including outfits. 'Toni?'. 'What's up?'. 'Can we keep what's happened to ourselves?'. Toni turned to look at Cheryl, she was wringing her hands together. 'Cheryl I won't tell anyone but I have to admit Fangs and Jughead know you kissed me last night. I promise you though, it'll not go any further, Serpent code and all that'. Cheryl's eyes looked down to the floor, she was worried. 'Look' Toni stepped forward using her finger to gently lift the other girls chin, her touch nothing like she had experienced that morning with Nick 'Hey take all the time you need, no one's forcing you into anything and if the last 24 hours has been a momentary blip don't worry about it. It doesn't need to happen again if that's what you want. Everyone needs someone to rely on sometimes'. 'So friends?' Cheryl smiled. 'Friends' Toni smiled back before rubbing the pad of her thumb on Cheryl's cheek and moving away. Cheryl immediately missed Toni's touch but she had a lot to concentrate on with college and whatever was happening with whatever it was she felt for Toni. 'Oh hey, I hope you don't mind but Jughead, Fangs and I were going to meet here tonight if you don't mind? Or I can always arrange to go over to their place?'. 'That's fine Toni, this is your room too'.

Cheryl had excused herself to the bathroom before Toni's friends arrived. Toni may have seen her at her worst but she was damn sure no one else would. She tied her hair in a high pony tail and applied a small layer of make up covering the dark circles under her eyes. She wore a simple outfit a white shirt and a red skirt. While she was still in the bathroom she heard Toni answer the door to her friends. She suddenly felt nervous. As Toni opened the door she warned them not to mention anything that happened last night. They both nodded moving passed Toni, kicking off their shoes and getting comfortable on her bed. Toni rolled her eyes before telling them to make some space for her. They were in the middle of a conversation when the bathroom door opened. With all eyes on her Cheryl walked over to her bed with a nod to Toni's friends 'hello boys'. Toni was shocked how quickly Cheryl had gone from being emotional and unsure to the self assured and confident person she was now portraying. Maybe Cheryl wasn't as one layered as Toni originally thought. She never seen someone wear a mask as perfectly as Cheryl did, maybe she didn't have the easiest life. 'Cheryl this is Fangs, Fangs this is Cheryl' Toni said as Cheryl sat at her desk, her back as straight as a rod. 'Pleasure' she said with a tight smile, she wasn't trying to be rude she just didn't have the best social skills when it came to talking to people on a neutral level.

'So Cheryl how are you finding living with our Toni here?' Fangs asked. Toni knew exactly what he was doing, trying to dig out any information he could without being overly obvious and bringing up last night. 'She's not as insufferable as I'd first imagined' Cheryl's eyes lifted to look at Toni for the first time since she'd entered the bedroom. 'I don't know about that' Jughead said pushing his friends shoulder 'she's pretty messy and annoying' he laughed. Toni pushed him back with a laugh. It was nice for Cheryl to see Toni comfortable with her friends she had never had that herself. If she ever playfully fought with Jason she was corrected and told that it wasn't ladylike. Toni decided to shift the conversation away from her 'so Jug any girls caught your eye?'. 'There's a cute girl in the coffee shop you work at, mind putting a good word in for me?'. 'Oh Betty? I don't know Jug she seems a little too goody goody to date a Serpent'. 'You never know, I'm charming' he smiled. Toni just rolled her eyes 'how about you Fangs? Any worthy gentlemen that's caught your eye?'. 'Not yet, I'm not looking for anything but we'll see'. 'What about you Topaz?'. Toni's eye's widened at Jughead's question making a mental note to kill him later. She saw Cheryl in the corner of her eye stiffen. 'What? We always talk about this stuff? So any guys or girls that's caught your eye?' he smirked. She could feel Cheryl's eye's on her 'who knows at the moment, I've just been enjoying the college experience. A lot of people to get to know'. She didn't know how to answer that question with Cheryl sat right there. 'Fair' he said, Toni thankful he didn't push, that was until his next question. 'What about you Red? Anybody caught your eye?'. Toni was definitely going to kill him now. Toni noticed Cheryl's eye slightly flinch for just a second before opening her mouth to speak. Toni interrupted 'Ignore him Cheryl'. 'It's fine' she cleared her throat 'Firstly my name is Cheryl and secondly there may be someone but I can't clarify his name'. Toni's ears perked at 'his' hoping that was just a decoy. 'That's cool Red' Jughead completely ignored what she had said about her name.

The conversation flowed easily with Cheryl sat there awkwardly just listening moving halfway through to take a seat on her bed. The boys found themselves to be jokesters and couldn't help trying to ruffle feathers whenever they could and being sat in a room with a rich and entitled girl seemed like the perfect opportunity. 'So Cheryl?' Fangs asked pulling her attention from her phone 'are you always this straight laced?'. 'Excuse me?' Cheryl raised an eyebrow. 'Ever been in a fight?'. Cheryl laughed 'Definitely not, can't ruin this masterpiece' she gestures to her face and body. 'I can't deny you that' Jughead smirked earning him daggers from Toni. Daggers that Cheryl didn't miss. Jughead was baiting her. 'Toni here's been in plenty of fights, she's not bad to say she's so small'. 'Say that again and I'll embarrass you in front of everyone' Toni challenged him. 'You wouldn't dare' he laughed as Toni pounced on him and they rolled around the bed wrestling. 'Don't worry about them' Fangs said to Cheryl 'this is a common occurrence to prove the alpha' he laughed. Cheryl tried to hide her smile as they toppled off the bed giving Toni the upper hand as she pinned him. 'I win' she smirked standing and offering her hand to pull him from the ground.

'I let you win _Antoinette_ ' Jughead laughed as he sat back on Toni's bed but to Cheryl's surprise Toni plopped down next to her. 'Shut up _Forsythe Pendleton Jones III_ ' Toni flipped him her middle finger. 'Antoinette?' Cheryl smirked. Toni just groaned falling back against Cheryl's bed. 'Comfy there Toni?'. She heard Fangs say. She was going to kill them both. 'I'm gonna go grab a drink from the vending machines can I get anyone anything, my treat?' Toni stood. 'A coke please' the boys said at the same time. 'Just a water would be appreciated Antoinette' Cheryl smirked earning muffled laughs from the boys. Toni just shook her head as she closed the door. As Toni made her way to the venders she didn't notice she was being watched. Cheryl knew it would take Toni at least 15 minutes to get to the venders and back, that's if there wasn't a line. The boy's chatted trying to include Cheryl the best they could. They wasn't experienced in talking to people of the upper class to say the least. As they were chatting there was a knock at the door. 'Toni must have forgotten something' Fangs shrugged. 'She knows the doors unlocked' Cheryl said standing and move to the door. She opened it a crack to see Nick stood there with flowers 'I'm sorry' he said before she could speak. 'Nick I've told you I'm not interested, you have to stop coming here'. The boys still sat on Toni's bed shared a look, the door wasn't open enough for Nick to know they were inside. 'Cheryl I can't, when I see something that I want I have to have it. Especially after the other night. You're addicting babe, I need you'. 'Nick after what happened this morning I don't want to know, you're not the person I thought and I don't have feelings for you. What happened the other night meant nothing'. She attempted to shut the door but Nick placed his foot in the way. She huffed in frustration 'Nick we barely know each other this behaviour is ridiculous'. He pushed his way into the room knowing that Toni had left 'I will get what I want Cheryl one way or another'. He didn't notice the Serpents stood behind the door as he tried pushing Cheryl up against the bathroom door. It wasn't until he heard the switch blades that Nick turned around. 'I believe the lady said no' Jughead stepped forward closing the door so he couldn't leave. 'Didn't you learn your lesson last night when Toni humiliated you in front of your preppy friends'. Nick turned around to face Cheryl again 'What are they doing here'. Cheryl wasn't scared this time, she was angry. She swung her arm back as Toni had done the night before, hitting him in the face as hard as she could. He fell to the floor holding his already broken nose. She grabbed his hair forcing him to look up at her 'harass me again and it'll be the last thing you do' her hand connected to his face again before she moved around him towards her bed 'leave'. Jughead grabbed him by the collar of his sweater pulling him up 'you heard Red now get out and if you come back you'll have to deal with us'. Fangs opened the door so Jughead could shove him out.

As Toni was walking back up the stairs to her room Nick pushed passed her, hands holding his nose and his shirt covered in blood. 'Shit' Toni said out loud as she sprinted towards her room. Bursting through the door she immediately knelt in front of Cheryl 'are you okay?'. This didn't go unnoticed by the boys. 'I'm fine Toni' the redhead replied. Toni stood to turn to the boys sat on her bed 'guys what the hell happened, Nick just nearly knocked me down the stairs covered in blood'. 'Oh that wasn't us' Fangs smirked at Jughead. 'It was Red' Jughead nodded at the girl on the opposite of the room. 'What?' she turned to look at Cheryl before looking back at the boys. 'Yeah Cheryl here's got a mean right hook' Fangs smiled at Cheryl who smiled back. 'Jesus what was he doing here' Toni plopped next to Cheryl noticing the slight bruising on her pale knuckles. She threw Jughead and Fangs their drink before opening the lid on Cheryl's bottle and passing it to her. 'He'd come to pay Cheryl a visit I guess, he wasn't too pleased she'd rejected him and decided to push his way into the room assuming that Cheryl was alone, I guess he must have seen you leave' Jughead explained. 'I'll kill him' Toni gently grabbed Cheryl's hand inspecting the bruising, Cheryl's breath hitched in her throat, no one had ever bothered to check if she was alright. Their eye's connected before Cheryl remembered the boys curiously looking over at them. 'Excuse me' she cleared her throat as she walked as calmly as she could out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

'Cheryl wait' Toni called but Cheryl had already closed the door behind her. As she went to stand Fangs spoke 'give her a time Tee, she needs a moment to herself. She really kicked his ass, she can look after herself'. Toni slumped. 'You've got it bad Tiny' Fangs sent her a kind smile. She just threw herself back on Cheryl's bed, trying to ignore the smell of the redheads perfume that lingered on her sheets. 'What you gonna do? Ya know the whole situation?' Jughead asked. 'She's confused I think, I'm not gonna push. We actually agreed to be friends before you guys came over. She might not even be into girls, she called it a momentary blip'. 'Well good luck, Red seems like a okay person behind the whole rich girl persona but don't be someone's experiment' Jughead stated as nicely as he could. It had been around half an hour and Cheryl still hadn't come back to the room. 'I've got to go and make sure she's okay' Toni said. 'No' Fangs said 'let me go, there's too much going on between the two of you whether you both choose to ignore it or not'. Toni didn't object, it would go one of either two ways, Cheryl would either speak to Fangs or tell him to mind his own business. She wasn't sure which. Before Fangs closed the door he turned to Toni 'I'll make sure she's alright'. Toni appreciated her friends even with all the teasing, they looked out and cared for her. Even enough to run after a complete stranger to make sure she was okay because they knew Toni was worried about her.

The sun had set and the temperature outside had dropped. Fangs saw the redhead sat on the wall just outside the double doors of the entrance to the dorm. He took a seat next to her. 'Want one' he said as he pulled a cigarette from his jacket, lighting it and taking a drag. 'I don't smoke' she said not even bothering to look at him. She took a deep breath 'thanks for the offer though'. She was trying and Fangs recognised that, he'd also put up a wall trying to hide his sexuality years ago pushing anyone away that tried to help him even if it meant him being cruel. He stood up and Cheryl thought he was about to leave but to her surprise he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders before taking a seat next to her again. 'So do you want to talk? I heard Nick say something about the other night, he didn't force you to do anything you didn't want to did he?'. 'No that was all me' the wall around her was crumbling faster than she could put it back up. 'Oh I just thought with kissing Toni last night... was that a mistake?' Fangs asked but he wasn't judging. Cheryl internally flinched 'Yes. No. I don't know' a tear escaped her eye before she could stop it 'It shouldn't have happened, Toni's a girl'. 'And..? Toni's a great person'. 'I know she is Fangs'. 'When I figured out I was gay it was confusing too, I yearned to be 'normal' like everyone else but you know what I learnt?'. 'What?' Cheryl looked up at him. 'I am normal and I'm worthy of love, just like you are' he wrapped a arm around her. To say these guys were in a gang they were extremely caring Cheryl thought. 'I don't know what to do, this is all too much. I'm supposed to be with someone like Nick. That's what my Mother always told me _'find a man that will put up with you and make him happy'._ She wouldn't accept anything less' Cheryl admitted. 'Forget about everyone else Red, forget about your Mom, put yourself first and accept love even from friends, if anyone disagrees screw them. They don't deserve to be in your life'. Cheryl didn't say anything. 'Look I'm not asking you to admit your undying love for Toni...' Cheryl shot him a glare 'but at least think about what you want. And be honest with yourself and Toni, either way she deserves to know where she stands. Now come on lets get back inside'. Cheryl nodded, Fangs words whizzing through her mind.

When Fangs walked in with Cheryl following him wrapped in his jacket Toni was relieved but also thankful that she had such amazing friends. Cheryl handed the jacket back to Fangs with a small smile. 'Jug we should get going we've got a busy day tomorrow'. 'Yeah man see you both later' Jughead said hugging Toni goodbye and sending a smile to Cheryl. 'See you tomorrow Toni and I guess I'll see you around Red' he said as he hugged his goodbye to Toni. Just as the Serpent was about to close the door he heard his name being called. 'Fangs... Thanks, you know for the talk' the redhead girl smiled. 'Anytime Red' he nodded before he closed the door. Toni for some reason felt nervous she had no idea what Fangs had said to Cheryl outside but it was enough to get her back here so it couldn't have been bad. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here' Toni looked at the redhead. 'Toni, it's fine you didn't know and your friends had my back. Let's not talk about him anymore. I'm really tired, do you mind if I go to bed'. 'Of course not'. Cheryl grabbed her nightwear and made her way into the bathroom. As always Toni stripped off her clothes while Cheryl was in the bathroom pulling on an oversized shirt and crawling into her own bed. She moved her eye's away from her phone when she heard the bathroom door open, Cheryl came out with her hair in a messy bun, a bare face and deep red silk pyjama's and Toni has never seen a sight more beautiful. 'Everything okay?' Cheryl asked as she slips into her own bed and Toni realises she's been staring 'yeah fine' she shakes her head. Cheryl picks her phone off the bedside table ignoring the messages from Nick, setting her alarm and after being distracted she looked up at Toni 'goodnight Toni' and turned around. 'Goodnight Cher' Toni smiled as she turned off the lamp and grabbed her phone. There was a notification from Instagram.

_Cheryl Blossom followed you._

Toni felt her stomach flip, what was this girl doing to her. She couldn't help but click on the profile. As she scrolled through it gave Toni more insight to Cheryl's life, she scrolled through pictures of Cheryl with a cheerleading squad, some sketches which were impressive, a lot of selfies which made her smirk. Cheryl really was a girl who posted her life online, well all the good bits at least. She couldn't resist double clicking on a photo of Cheryl, with the amount of likes the girl got Toni was pretty sure she wouldn't notice. As she scrolled down she came across a photo of a redhead boy who looked a lot like Cheryl but a little younger with the caption _'Miss you_ '. Toni frowned but pushed it to the back of her mind as she scrolled back up to the top of the page and clicking the follow button. Cheryl laid awake staring at the wall, she could see the light shining on the ceiling from Toni's phone. She'd imagined she was scrolling through her Instagram as Cheryl pretended to sleep. Cheryl saw this as a gesture to Toni, showing her she was trying. After everything that had happened over the past few days or even her whole life she finally felt some sort of peace. Toni yawned as quietly as she could manage before pushing her phone under her pillow, closing her eyes and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Cheryl woke up to the sound of her alarm blaring, she decided to get up extra early so her and Toni had enough time to get ready, the room was still dark. She picked up her phone stopping the alarm when her heart skipped a beat.

_Toni Topaz Followed You_

_Toni Topaz Liked A Photo_

Cheryl looked over at Toni, she could hear the sounds of light snores, a smile crossed Cheryl's face. 'Cute' she thought before shaking her head and unlocking her phone. She scrolled through Toni's profile. There were photo's of her with a group of people all in the same leather jackets, a number of photo's of her, Jughead and Fangs. One in particular was Toni in a black bikini on the beach laughing at whoever was behind the camera captioned _my boys always make me laugh._ Cheryl's eye's lingered for a minute she noticed a small snake tattoo on Toni's hip, her fingers double tapping on the screen before her brain could stop her. 'Fuck' she mumbled before locking her phone and placing it back down before she did anymore damage. Cheryl decided to shower before Toni woke up, it didn't make too much noise so she knew it wouldn't wake up the sleeping girl. She turned on the shower and removed her clothes she was about to step in when she heard the door open. She turned her head quickly but thankfully her back was towards the door. 'TONI!' she shouted trying to grab a towel. 'Oh shit. Sorry' the half asleep girl covered her eye's and spun around bumping hard into the door. 'Ouch, I didn't see anything' she rushed out as she scrambled out the door shutting it behind her. Cheryl's face was bright red, she didn't even think about locking the door and she didn't expect Toni to be awake at this time. She shook it off and got into the shower now feeling the rush because she knows Toni needed to use the bathroom.

Cheryl wasn't the only embarrassed one, Toni had not only walk in on Cheryl getting into the shower she also bumped into the door with enough force to have knocked herself out. She took a seat on her bed grabbing her phone from under her pillow.

_Cheryl Blossom Liked A Photo_

Curiously Toni unlocked her phone wondering which Photo the redhead had liked. To her surprise it was her on the beach in a bikini. That certainly gave Toni mixed messages, did Cheryl like what she saw or was she just being polite because Toni had liked her photo. She didn't have too long to think about it because her roommate had stepped out the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel with her hair dripping. 'Cheryl I'm so sorry, I'm not some pervert, I was half asleep and I thought you was still in bed' her face turning red. 'Toni it's fine, accidents happen' Cheryl tried to play it cool knowing full well Toni must have seen more than she was letting on. Toni just stared at her. 'Did you need the bathroom?' Cheryl asked pointing over her shoulder. 'Oh yeah of course' Toni jumped up. 'Take your time' Cheryl smiled as Toni as the shorter girl grabbed the clothes she had got ready the day before. Once Toni had entered Cheryl dried her hair at her desk before getting dressed for the day. When Toni eventually came out the bathroom she was completely ready as she leaves everything she needs in the cabinet above the sink. Cheryl was finishing off her hair now she had put on her makeup. When Cheryl turned to look at Toni she noticed the egg shape lump on her head 'Oh my god Toni, are you okay?' Cheryl had stepped into Toni's personal space to inspect the bump before realising she could feel Toni's breath on her neck causing her body to erupt in goosebumps. She took a step back before she made things even more complicated. 'I'm fine, I'm in a gang, remember?' Toni smiled. 'Of course' Cheryl nodded. 'Well I'm about to go and meet the boys if you wanna join?'. 'I'm fine thanks Toni' Cheryl smiled. 'Okay well I'll see you later' Toni said as she left. 

The first day went seemingly well, not everyone had the same effect on Cheryl as Toni did so being bitchy towards other students made Cheryl feel like herself. As she was walking back to her dorm she didn't miss the way boys she passed were undressing her with their eyes. She gave them her best stare down, some of them looked away, some of them just smirked liking a challenge. Cheryl was in her own world trying to convince herself she did like boys while at the same time the way they were looking at her made her feel ill. 'Hey' Cheryl heard someone say as she felt someone knock into her body. 'I've been looking for you everywhere' Veronica smiled. 'Oh hey' Cheryl smiled back she did like Veronica but she knew Nick would come up in conversation at some point. 'So I saw Nick last night he told me that the Serpents jumped him yesterday after what happened the night before with your roommate'. 'He said what?' Cheryl asked. 'Yeah he's talking about going to the police'. 'Veronica it wasn't them'. 'What?'. 'Jughead and Fangs it wasn't them that did that to Nick it was me'. 'What!'. That grabbed the attention of other students. Cheryl shushed her, she didn't want people knowing her business but she also didn't want Toni's friends getting into trouble. 'Follow me' Cheryl said as she led Veronica to her room.

Luckily Toni wasn't home so it would give her time to explain to Veronica what had happened and a way to make sure Jughead, Fangs and especially Toni wouldn't get into trouble for something that was completely her fault. 'Take a seat' Cheryl gestured to her bed which was perfectly made unlike Toni's. Veronica did as she was told and waited for Cheryl to speak. Cheryl sat on Toni's bed knowing the pink hair girl wouldn't mind so she could face Veronica. 'Look after everything that happened at the party I left. The next morning Toni told me what had happened when she hit Nick and that he was baiting her'. 'That's still not a good enough reason for violence Cheryl' Veronica interrupted. Cheryl just raised her hand to stop Veronica from saying anymore. 'That same morning he came here, Toni was here but he asked for privacy which she respected and went into the bathroom. When she came out Nick had my face in a tight grip kissing me and trying to force me to kiss him back. Toni pulled him away and kicked him out' Cheryl decided to leave the part out where Toni had hit him again. 'What?' Veronica looked shocked 'but I thought you said you attacked Nick'. 'I'm not done. Later on that evening Toni invited her friends over, she decided to go to the vending machines and Nick must have seen her leave. He knocked on the door, I only opened it slightly I didn't think it would be him, he didn't know Jughead and Fangs were here and when he started a commotion they moved behind the door before he pushed his way through and forced me against the bathroom door. They called him out and gave me enough time to defend myself. Which I did by punching him in the face. If they wasn't here I don't know what would have happened' Cheryl said looking over to Veronica 'I don't care if you don't believe me it's the truth'. Cheryl was use to people doubting her especially her parents who always told hr to stop overexaggerating. 'Of course I believe you, that slime ball' Veronica's face morphed in disgust 'you need to report this before Nick does'. 'I will' Cheryl nodded. 'So are you okay?'. 'I will be if Nick gets out of my life, even after last night he's none stopped harassed me. He won't stop messaging me and I can't tell Toni, she can't stand him as it is and I don't want her getting into trouble because of me'. Veronica saw this as her opportunity 'so you and Toni?'. Cheryl could have kicked herself 'are friends'. 'Must be close friends' Veronica smirked. Cheryl huffed 'it's not what you think'. 'And what do I think?' Veronica was being infuriating to say the least but there was no judgement, come to think of it was Veronica trying to encourage her she thought. Cheryl shrugged. 'Everyone here's adults Cheryl. I can't deny I've had my share of kisses with girls but nothing compared to the heat I saw you coming from you two the other night' she smirked again 'that was hot'. Cheryl felt her the blush rising up from her skin. Veronica had come from a wealthy family like her but a much more laid back one from the looks of it.

'You like her, like really like her' Veronica teased. 'I do not!' Cheryl couldn't stop her face flaring up again. She hadn't even admitted it to herself and here was Veronica calling her out like it was the norm. 'Well I was feeling like a sleepover, what do you say? Unless you're too busy with Toni' Veronica smirked. 'Fine I'll get my stuff' Cheryl huffed. 'No I meant here. Unless Toni wouldn't like you sharing a bed with another girl'. 'Toni wouldn't care about that'. 'Toni wouldn't care about what?' The shorter girl asked as she came through the door. Cheryl looked at Veronica with pleading eyes. 'If I spend the night, I've been dying to spend some time with my girl' Veronica smiled looking at Cheryl who rolled her eyes because of the raven haired girls poor choice of words. 'Uh sure, I can stay at Jugs if you wanted to like be alone?' Toni asked not looking at Cheryl. 'No' both the girls said in unison. 'we'll just go and grab my things and we'll be right back'. Veronica pulled Cheryl up with both her arms and dragged her out of the room leaving Toni alone. 


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as the door closed Toni threw herself on her bed. Either she had completely freaked Cheryl out this morning by walking in on her in the bathroom that she didn't want to be alone with her or Cheryl actually was interested in this girl. Thinking back Toni is sure it was the girl that walked in on their little moment at the party but she couldn't recall her name. 'I did agree to being friends though, I cant exactly be mad at her' she thought to herself. She changed into something more comfortable and pulled out her laptop, it was nothing fancy, covered in old band stickers which she thought was a good idea a couple of years ago. She put on some music and decided she'd sort out the rest of her bag so she could finally move it off the floor. There wasn't much just a few tatty books which she placed on her empty shelf above her desk, a trinket dish that she placed on her desk next to her camera and a string of photos of herself and her friends which she hung over her bed. It didn't take long and now she was done she plopped on her bed humming along to the music and scrolling through her phone when she got a notification.

_Cheryl Blossom sent you a message._

She opened it wondering why the redhead was messaging her.

_Cheryl Blossom: Hey we're gonna grab some food and wine on the way home, would you like anything my treat? oxox_

_Toni Topaz: Sure, I'll have whatever you're having, thanks :)_

_Cheryl Blossom: Okay great! We'll be back soon!_

After packing her night bag Veronica had taken Cheryl to the police station just to make a statement to cover the Serpents back, she told them she didn't want to press charges at this moment in time but she wanted to make sure it was on record. Veronica had told Cheryl that she was going to let Nick know in hopes of him leaving Cheryl and the Serpents alone. After picking up three bottles of wine and snacks from the store, they headed to get some pizza from the place Cheryl and Toni had ordered from the day before reminding herself she shouldn't keep indulging in unhealthy food even though she only had a salad for lunch. 'Okay lets get back to your place' Veronica smiled as they tried to balance the pizza's and bags from the store. Cheryl decided to order three small pizza's rather than a large one. As they juggled everything upstairs they eventually got to the door without dropping anything. Cheryl leant her elbow on the door handle and bumped it open with her butt, she smiled at Toni who was sat in her sweats, hair loose down her shoulders and listening to music. Toni smiled back closing her laptop and getting up to help the girls. They piled everything on Cheryl's desk for now while the two girls joined Toni in comfy clothes. Since Veronica started changing in the middle of the room Cheryl didn't want to make it weird so she did the same. Toni sat back on her bed her eyes not even daring to look over at the redhead while she changed. 'Damn girl look at that body!' Veronica shouted. 'Oh please Veronica' Cheryl rolled her eye's. Toni felt a pang of jealousy but didn't show it at all.

'Here' Cheryl smiled standing above Toni who hadn't took her eyes off her phone. She passed her a pizza, bottle of wine and a glass. 'Thank you' Toni smiled. Cheryl nodded and took a seat on her bed next to Veronica. 'Miss perfect here had to even buy glasses, she wouldn't dare drink from the bottle' Veronica laughed. 'Sounds about right' Toni smiled at Cheryl. Toni recalled the girls name after hearing Cheryl say it as they changed. They all ate their pizza and started on their wine. A bottle was enough to get them tipsy but not drunk, just enough to loosen up a bit. 'So Toni...' Veronica began 'how's your first week been?'. 'Definitely eventful' Toni figured Veronica was going to be around a lot so she tried to make an effort with her. 'What did you get up to after we met at the party the other day?' Veronica asked. 'I just came home and went to sleep, too much drama'. 'Oh I agree, so Toni are you seeing anyone?'. 'No' she said simply finishing her glass of wine and filling it up again. 'What's your type maybe I can hook you up?'. Toni laughed 'thanks but no thanks, I don't need help in that department. I'm a gang member, girls love that' she smirked. 'Girls huh?' Veronica looked at Cheryl for a reaction. 'Or boys' Toni replied 'I'm not fussy'. 'Check you out I bet they love that cockiness as well' Veronica smirked she was going to get something out of Cheryl or at least make her admit her feelings to herself. 'Oh they definitely do' Toni faked flirting and burst into laughter with Veronica, Cheryl tried to smile along. 

Toni took the empty pizza boxes from the girls and put them her desk before sitting back on her bed with her half a bottle of wine deciding not to bother with the glass anymore. Cheryl tried to loosen up but she was getting a weird vibe from Toni and it was bugging her. At that moment Cheryl's phone began to ring, she looked at the screen and then sent a look to Veronica before declining the call. It rang again. 'Aren't you gonna get that?' Toni looked at the redhead. 'Give me the phone' Veronica held out her hand. 'Excuse me' she said as she walked out of the room, wine glass still in hand. Toni just looked at Cheryl waiting for her to say something. Cheryl let out a breath. 'What's wrong?' Toni asked. 'It's Nick he won't leave me alone'. Toni looked concerned 'why didn't you tell me?'. As Cheryl was about to speak Toni spoke again 'I'm sorry, it's not my business, you'd have told me if you wanted me to know'. It wasn't mean more apologetic. As Cheryl was about to speak again Veronica walked back in. 'They shouldn't be bothering you again' Veronica said placing her hand on the redhead's shoulder, that caused Toni to roll her eyes and Cheryl didn't miss it. 'How about a movie?' Veronica said clasping her hands together. 'I'm good thanks' Toni smiled throwing herself against her pillows swallowing a large amount of wine 'but don't mind me'. Cheryl looked over to her, was she jealous? 'Just me and you then' Veronica said climbing over Cheryl with her laptop in her hand so she was next the wall, she patted the space next to her. Cheryl joined Veronica and she pulled the blankets over them. Cheryl dared a look over to Toni who had her earphone's plugged into her phone, music loud enough for Cheryl to hear across the room and her wine almost gone. 

'Your friend over there doesn't seem too happy' Veronica whispered. 'What are you trying to do?' Cheryl looked at her. 'Trying to make you both realise you like each other and I could literally cut the sexual tension between the two of you with a knife' Veronica smirked 'why don't you just get it over with, instead of fighting the inevitable'. 'I've told you were friends' Cheryl said looking over her shoulder at Toni again. 'So you wouldn't mind me going over there and kissing her right now'. Cheryl rolled her eyes 'I thought you was with Archie?' she said trying to ignore the burning in her chest. 'I'm sure he won't mind like she said she's into boys and girl's, a threesome might not be off the table'. She laughed. 'Stop' Cheryl warned. 'I will... if you admit you like her?'. Cheryl gave up 'fine I may have a soft spot for her'. Veronica let out a little squeal before pulling Cheryl into a side hug. Of course Toni saw that, she finished her bottle and turned over so she didn't have to watch the display of what she thought was romantic affection. After a couple of movies it had gotten dark and Veronica had fallen asleep and it seemed Toni had too even though the music was still blaring through her earphones. Cheryl couldn't sleep though not believing Toni was mad at her.

She crept out of bed and knelt next to Toni's given her a light shake, she heard the girl grumble hoping it hadn't woken up Veronica. She shook her a little harder this time, Toni turned around and took out her earphones, her face inches away from her roommates 'Cheryl what the hell?'. 'I needed to talk to you' Cheryl whispered back. 'In the middle of the night?' Toni questioned 'go back to bed'. 'Toni please'. 'Fine' she groaned 'what's up?'. 'I'm sorry about Veronica she's trying to bait me, we're only friends just so you know, in case you assumed anything different'. The moonlight illuminated their faces just enough that they could see each other. 'Why was she baiting you? And it's none of my business Cheryl, you don't need to explain'. 'She was baiting me because she thinks I like you'. 'Well we're friends aren't we?' Toni said stating the obvious. 'Yes' Cheryl said, she wanted to admit how she felt to Toni but she was scared 'so we're okay?'. 'Cheryl we're okay, now go back to bed'. 'Okay goodnight Toni'. 'Night' the pink haired girl replied as Cheryl tiptoed back to her bed. She could have kicked herself that she had chickened out last minute. She closed her eyes frustrated and let sleep take over.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun shining in Cheryl's face pulled her from her slumber, she shot up and reached for her phone. 'Shit, guys get up we've overslept'. She pulled the blankets off of Veronica and launched a pillow at Toni as she dashed for the bathroom. Cheryl Blossom was never late. 'What the hell Cher!' Toni groaned as she sat up. Veronica cracked open her eye 'what's going on? Wait what time is it?'. Toni looked at her phone 'shit it's 8am if we don't hurry we're gonna be late'. They both jumped out of bed and threw on their clothes, all Toni's things were in the bathroom. She ran to the bathroom door pushing it open 'sorry no time, gonna be late' she rushed grabbing her things from the cabinet. She stopped for a second looking at Cheryl in a skirt and red laced bra and sent her a wink before rushing out. ' _This girl'_ Cheryl thought. As she was putting on her shirt Veronica came in 'sorry no time'. 'Can a girl get a little privacy' Cheryl rolled her eyes as she made her way to her desk to do her make up. As she was putting on her shoes Veronica spoke 'fancy a little get together at my place Saturday if you are both up for it guys? Don't worry no Nick'. Cheryl nodded 'sure'. Veronica looked at Toni 'uh okay'. 'Good Toni bring your friends. Let's get to class'. They all rushed out the door.

Toni spent lunch with Jughead and Fangs, she confided in them about her situation with Cheryl. 'Toni, when Cheryl said Veronica was baiting her because she thought she liked you I think she meant _like you like you_ ' Jughead said. 'Yeah Toni, how oblivious can you be' Fangs laughed 'the girl's in limbo. She wants you, she's just scared to admit it'. 'You really think so?' Toni asked. 'Is THE Toni Topaz doubting herself, I thought you were the expert' Jughead joked. 'This is different. She's different' Toni slipped out immediately regretting it. 'Seriously?' Jughead asked 'have you actually found someone you could, dare I say... date'. 'I don't know guys' she put her head in her arms. 'Look all I'm saying is get your girl, Cheryl is hot even I know that. She'll have plenty or guys and girls fighting for her attention I'm sure' Fangs said. 'Let's change the subject' Toni lifted her head again 'Veronica's asked us to attend a gathering, you guys up for it?'. 'Sure thing' Fangs nodded. 'I will if you ask the blonde' Jughead smirked. 'I'm not sure Betty will be up for that'. 'Please' he flashed his eyelashes at her. 'Fine I'll ask but no promises, I'm working everyday this week anyway'. 'Thanks Tiny' he smiled shoving his burger into his mouth.

After the day was done it was Toni who was home first, she had a quick shower and got herself ready for work. As she entered the bedroom again Cheryl was sat at her desk on her laptop. 'Oh hey Cheryl, I'm about to go to work. I'm working all week until the weekend, will you be okay?' she decided she was gonna be forward with Cheryl after seeing her blush at the wink she'd sent her this morning. 'I'm a big girl, I'll be fine' Cheryl smirked. 'Fine, don't miss me too much' she smirked as she left the room locking it behind her. It was only Tuesday but Cheryl had plenty of work she could get in front with. At some point during her typing away her stomach began to growl. She needed to get some food to keep in this room. She looked around trying to figure out where she could fit some storage. She figured out in her head how she was going to do it and pulled up Amazon to order some of the things she needed. It could be a surprise for Toni, the girl was that messy she was sure she wouldn't mind. After she'd finished online shopping and her work she decided to go and get some food. She got on her coat as it was getting cold outside due to the sun setting and made her way to the café.

When Cheryl pushed opened the door, the bell above jingled bringing Toni's attention to her. 'You missing me too much?' Toni smirked. 'You wish' Cheryl smirked back. 'What can I get you roomie?' Toni asked. 'Just a cherry cola and a cheese toastie please' she smiled. 'A cherry cola for Cheryl Bombshell, coming right up'. 'Hey Red' Cheryl heard coming from the table behind her. She turned and saw Jughead and Fangs sat down. 'Come take a seat' Fangs gestured to the seat across from him. She looked over to Toni 'it's fine' she smiled 'I'll bring your order over'. Cheryl nodded and took a seat across from the boys. 'Pining after Toni I see' Jughead laughed earning him a smack in the chest from Fangs. They quickly behaved as they saw Toni coming over with Cheryl's order. 'There you go, can I get you anything else?' Toni asked sending the boys a warning glare, she knew they wouldn't be able to help themselves and resist the opportunity to tease Cheryl. 'That's fine thank you Toni' Cheryl looked up and watched as Toni walked away. 'Eye's up here Red' Jughead said. Just as Cheryl rolled her eyes they heard the door jingle. 'Oh hell no' the group heard Toni say. As soon as the boys saw whoever just walked through the door they jumped out of their seats. These people are always ready for a fight Cheryl thought before she turned around to see who it was. Nick. What a surprise. He raised his hands as he saw the group 'I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd be here' he looked at Cheryl before leaving the café.

'Well I expected a little more drama than that' Fangs said confused as they sat back down. 'Red here must have scared him, you'd make a good Serpent' Jughead sat shooting her a smile. That made her genuinely smile at him. 'Are you okay?' Toni rushed over to ask. Cheryl looked up 'don't worry Toni I'm fine'. 'Toni don't you have a job to do? Instead of being Cheryl's knight in shining armour' Jughead laughed. 'Shut up' she kicked him under the table where the other customers couldn't see. Cheryl's hand on hers pulled her from scolding the beaning wearing boy 'really Toni I'm fine, thank you though, for checking up on me' she smiled before moving her hand back to her food. Jughead made kissy face's at Toni while Cheryl wasn't looking before she turned to go back to serving other customers. Cheryl asked Jughead if he had got the blonde girls number since he was so interested in other people's love life just as she walked passed their table making him turn bright red and getting a laugh from Fangs. Cheryl could play him at his own game and she didn't mind spending time with the two boys even if they could be slightly annoying, especially Jughead.

After about half an hour the boys decided it was time to leave and go home 'do you want us to walk you home Red or are you waiting on Toni? I think she finishes in about an hour'. 'I'll wait for Toni I guess, thanks for the offer though'. 'No problem' Jughead said 'see you'. 'Yeah bye Red' Fangs said as he followed Jughead. 'Goodbye dear _Antoinette'_ the boys teased and waved as they left. After about ten minutes Toni made her way over to the redhead 'Didn't you want to leave with the boys?'. 'I thought I'd escort you home, it's a dangerous world' Cheryl smirked. 'My hero' Toni laughed 'but I can look after myself, how many times do I have to tell you I'm in a gang. Anyway I got off early so if you're ready we can head home now?'. Cheryl nodded. 'Great I'll just grab my jacket and say goodbye to Betty'. 'No problem' Cheryl said standing up and putting on her coat before sitting back down and waiting for Toni. 'Okay lets go' Toni smiled as she walked back over to the redhead.

It was only a ten minute walk back to campus so they filled the quiet with general chit chat, nothing too deep or heavy. As they walked they're hands brush against each other, they both decided to ignore it not wanting to make the other uncomfortable even though they could both still feel the touch lingering on their skin. When they got to the campus and the doors to their dorm Toni opened them and gestured Cheryl to go in first. 'Thanks' the redhead smiled. 'No problem' Toni said as she followed. Again as they got upstairs Toni unlocked the door and allowed Cheryl to enter first. 'I'm just gonna go shower, unless you want to go first?' Toni asked as she locked the door. 'I'm good, you've been at work Toni go have a shower, I'm going to prepare for bed' she smiled. 'Okay then' Toni said as she entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Cheryl smiled to herself, even though Nick had done the exact same gestures of opening the doors for her it just felt different with Toni. She got ready for bed feeling happy, something that didn't happen too often. She decided she'd lay on her bed and wait for Toni to be done in the bathroom so they could talk before they went to sleep. Once Toni had finished she opened the door back into their room 'all done' she said looking over to the redhead. Her heart melted, Cheryl had fell asleep on top of her bed with her phone in hand. Toni crept over to her, grabbing a blanket off her bed on the way. She carefully slid the phone out of the sleeping girls hand, locked it and put it on the bedside table. As gently as she could she covered the girl with one of her own blankets whispering 'goodnight Bombshell' before creeping back over to turn off the light, get into her bed and put her alarm on. As she laid her head on her pillow, she looked over to the other girl, the moonlight lighting up her pale features. 'You've got it bad Topaz' she whispered to herself before falling to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

'Cheryl wake up' she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. 'Cheryl it's time to get up'. She cracked an eye open seeing Toni stood and ready for the day. She couldn't even remember falling asleep. 'Hi' Toni smiled. 'Hi' Cheryl sat up leaning back on her arms. 'I've gotta leave a little early today to meet up with Jughead and Fangs, I didn't want you being late. Don't forget I'm working this evening, have a good day'. She grabbed her bag, leaving Cheryl alone before she could even say goodbye. The redhead reached over to her phone. When she saw the time she was shocked she'd slept in but she actually felt refreshed, that's when she realised she was wrapped in a unfamiliar blanket. Toni must have covered her after she'd fell asleep. Cheryl's heart fluttered but she couldn't think about it too long she had to get ready. She folded the blanket up popping it back on Toni's bed, she picked up her phone sending a quick message before putting it down and heading into the bathroom.

_Cheryl Blossom: Thank you for the waking me up. Have a good day oxox._

Cheryl didn't see Toni the whole day, she spent her lunch with Veronica. They were quickly becoming good friends. 'Ronnie are you busy later?'. 'Nope what's up?'. 'I've got a few items coming from Amazon later to make my room more bearable, I could use some help?'. 'Sounds good, I'll meet you at your room around 3.30?'. 'Thanks, oh and if Toni's home could you not mention it? I want it to be a surprise'. 'How cute!' Veronica smirked. 'I'm choosing to ignore you' Cheryl continued eating her salad. Veronica just bumped her shoulder deciding not to tease her further. Cheryl checked her phone before heading back to class.

_Toni Topaz: No problem Bombshell :)_

Cheryl was back in her room before Toni today to her disappointment but not for too long. The door opened as Toni rushed in throwing off her boots. 'I'm gonna be late for work' she mumbled as she pushed through the bathroom door. 'Hello to you too' Cheryl said amused at the girl. 'Hi' Toni said popping her head out of the bathroom door with a sweet smile before disappearing again. There was a knock at the door. 'Do you want me to get that' Toni yelled concerned after the trouble the redhead had with Nick. 'I got it' Cheryl opened the door revealing Veronica. 'Okay so where do we start' the raven hair girl said walking in'. 'V!' Toni's still here'. 'Whoops sorry' she whispered sheepishly. 'Who was it' Toni called as she came out of the bathroom ready for work. 'Just me Toni' Veronica smiled. 'Oh hey, good to see you' she said looking between the girls in front of her. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help the slight jealousy. 'Likewise' Veronica smirked taking a seat on Cheryl's bed. 'Well I better get going' Toni said 'see you Veronica' she nodded to the girl sitting on the bed. 'See ya Topaz'. She looked at the redhead 'I'll see you later' she smiled. 'Bye Toni' Cheryl smiled. As soon as the door shut Cheryl turned to Veronica 'get up, we have work to do, the delivery will be here in half an hour'. 'Yes Ma'am' Veronica laughed standing to attention. 

Veronica listened to Cheryl's plan for the room before nodding and getting started. Luckily the delivery was on time, they piled everything in the bathroom leaving them space to move around. 'Cheryl this is going to take forever' Veronica groaned. 'It won't if you stop moaning and start working' the redhead rolled her eye's. Cheryl had ordered a couple of ottomans for the bottom of each of their beds, a couple of longer desks with more storage space, two mini fridges and a kettle. They set the ottomans at the bottom of each bed that Cheryl intended on filling with snacks. The redhead hoped Toni wouldn't mind her emptying the desk so she could replace it with a new one, she made sure she was extra careful with all the pink haired girl's belongings. She had already arranged someone to takeaway the old furniture so that wouldn't be an issue. It had been three hours since Toni had left and the girls had managed to get both desks built and put in place as well as taking the old ones out to the hall to be collected shortly. Cheryl sat on her bed 'thanks Ronnie, I can take it from here. I'm sure you've got better things to do'. 'Okay girl, I'll see you later' Veronica smiled. 'See you later and thanks again you've been a great help'. 'Anytime' she smiled as she left, she was glad she could help but manual labour wasn't really her thing.

Cheryl pulled herself back up so she could get the rest of the room finished and go to the store before Toni finished work. She set Toni's mini fridge up on her desk before moving over and doing the same with her own. She set the kettle up on her desk too not wanting to take up too much of Toni's space. All that was left to do now before she headed out was clean the room. She started on her side first which didn't take long as Cheryl kept everything in order, Toni's side on the other hand was a little more messy but it was mostly just to the bed needing to be made. As she reached over to fluff Toni's pillows and make the bed she noticed the string of photographs running alone the wall. Taking a closer look she recognised some from the other girls Instagram and some she'd never seen before. One caught her eye, it was Toni sitting on a motorbike that looked far too big for her, she was wearing her Serpent jacket with a serious look on her face but all Cheryl could think of was how beautiful she looked. Cheryl hoped that the bike was just for show and not something Toni would use to get around in her hometown, it looked more than dangerous. She pulled herself away continuing making the bed and picking up anything laid on the floor. Once satisfied she pulled on a jacket and headed to the store.

The trip to the store had been a struggle, Cheryl had no idea what Toni liked so she decided on a bit of everything. When she was back in their dorm room Cheryl filled her fridge with bottles of water and Toni's with a few different soda's and some water. Picking the other grocery bags off the bed she filled both ottomans with a range of snacks, she also got a mix of tea so they could put the kettle to good use. As she reached the bottom of the bag she pulled out a couple of mugs she couldn't resist buying. Hers had a simple cherry printed on it and the one she bought for Toni had an imagine of a snake similar to the one she wears on her jacket. For some reason when Cheryl thought about giving Toni the mug she got nervous, she tried to shake it off cursing herself for her lack of control with her feelings over Toni. She took a step back to appreciate her hard work, checking the time on her phone she expected she'd have enough time to shower and use the bathroom before Toni returned.

Toni's shift at the café had been the slowest one yet, the boys hadn't come in today and as much as she tried she couldn't stop thinking about Cheryl being alone with Veronica even though the redhead had told her they we're just friends. She huffed looking over to the clock, she only had half an hour of her shift left, she wondered if Cheryl would even still be home. After the last of the customers left for the night Toni flipped the sign on the door to closed before helping Betty clean down. As they were locking up Toni suddenly remembered Jughead's request. 'Oh Betty a friend of mine is having a little get together Saturday, you up for it?'. Toni expected a flat out no but was surprised when the blonde answered. 'Why not, it's been a long week. Can I bring along my friend Kevin. Don't worry if it's girls only, he's gay and loves that kind of thing' Betty smiled. 'Sounds great but there will be a mix of people there just so you know, get home safe Betty'. Toni said as began to walk away excited to tell Jughead tomorrow. 'You too Toni' she called back before making her own way back home.

Toni was exhausted so it annoyed her went she couldn't unlock the room door because for some reason Cheryl had left her keys in the other side. A wave of anxiety hit her, what if she had done it so she could have private time with Veronica without Toni walking in on them. Regardless of the thoughts whizzing through her head she had to get in the room. She held her breath as she knocked on the door. She heard rustling before the sound of the key turning on the other side. Toni saw the redhead pop her face in the crack of the door. 'Toni close your eyes' Cheryl said. 'What? Why?' Toni looked confused. 'Please' the redhead looked at her with big eyes. Toni groaned before closing her eyes. Cheryl opened the door wider and took hold of Toni's hand to guide her into the room. 'Keep them closed' Cheryl said as she closed the door behind them moving next to Toni again. 'Okay open them' Cheryl said nervously. 'Wow Cher, what's all this' Toni said her eyes roaming around the room. 'I thought it would be nice to have some home comforts, do you like it?'. Toni ran her finger over her new desk, opening the mini fridge 'did you do all this?' the Serpent turned to face to her roommate. 'Well Veronica helped, there's snacks for you in there' she pointed to the ottoman at the bottom of Toni's bed 'I wasn't sure what you liked so I grabbed a little of everything' Cheryl could feel her anxiety increasing as Toni's eyes followed her finger. 'Cheryl this is amazing, thank you' the bright smile on Toni's face instantly eased Cheryl's nerves. 'Also I got you this, it reminded me of you' Cheryl walked over to her bed before walking back over to Toni and handing her the mug. Cheryl stood there awkwardly as Toni looked over the mug. 'I don't know what to say Cheryl' Toni said placing the mug on her desk before pulling Cheryl in for a hug 'thankyou'. Cheryl wrapped her arms around Toni feeling the goosebumps rise on her skin. After a few seconds Toni pulled back and her eye's connected with the dark brown ones staring back at her. When Toni's brain caught up with the moment they were sharing she cleared her throat bringing Cheryl back into reality as well making her cheeks blush slightly. Toni filled the silence 'this might be the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me'. 'Really?' Cheryl was surprised. 'Really' Toni smiled 'you're sweeter than you what people think'. 'I don't think so' Cheryl shook her head 'anyway I'm keeping you, the bathrooms all yours'. 'Thanks Cher' Toni said grabbing her stuff so she could have a quick shower before bed.

Surprisingly Cheryl had managed to stay awake until Toni had finished in the shower, she entered the room wearing her oversized T-shirt. As Cheryl laid in her bed she tried to keep her eye's on her phone rather than Toni's bare legs. She didn't speak until Toni had settled into bed. 'Toni? Can I ask you something' Cheryl turned to face her. 'Erm sure' Toni looked over. 'I noticed the photo of you on the motorcycle, who does that belong to?' Cheryl asked curiously. 'It's mine of course' Toni smiled proudly. 'You ride that thing?' Cheryl was generally shocked. 'Yeah, most of the Serpents have motorcycles. Me, Jug and Fangs spent a lot of summers growing up working our bikes and racing them. Maybe one day, I can ride it back here from home and give you a ride' Toni smirked. 'Not a chance' Cheryl laughed. 'I like hearing you laugh' Toni thought out loud, her own eyes widen at what she just said. She quickly gathered herself before Cheryl could say anything 'thanks again for everything you've done today, goodnight Cheryl' she said as she turned over. 'Goodnight' she heard Cheryl whisper back.


	13. Chapter 13

Cheryl's alarm went off waking Toni up as well as herself. 'Morning' the pink hair girl yawned. 'Good Morning' Cheryl smiled back. Finally a morning they didn't have to rush to get ready, they'd both got up early enough to take their time to wake up. Suddenly the quiet was filled by Cheryl's phone ringing. 'Shit' Cheryl said jumping out of bed. 'Is everything okay?' Toni looked up confused. Cheryl held her hand up to Toni as she readied herself and answered the video call. 'Good Morning Mother, Daddy'. Toni could hear the tension in her voice. 'Dear god Cheryl look at you, what are you doing still in your pyjama's, disgraceful'. 'Mother it's barely seven'. 'Cheryl Marjorie Blossom that's no way to speak to your Mother, she's right you wasn't raised to be a slob, you should be ready for the day. How ever are you going to find a husband that'll put up with you looking like that'. Even Toni flinched at that but Cheryl morphed her face into her signature fake smile. 'Of course Daddy you're right, apologies Mother'. 'Anyway Cheryl we called because we realised the anniversary of our darling Jason's death was when you was due home on your break from college but we won't be home if you was planning to visit his grave. We need to mourn our son without you trying to make it about you'. Toni was frozen watching the scene unfold. Cheryl was mortified that Toni was hearing the whole conversation but her face didn't show it, she had learnt how to hide her pain. 'Understood. Thank you for calling'. And without a goodbye they hung up.

'Cheryl are you okay?'. Cheryl gave herself a moment before she faced the other girl, a smile plastered on her face that definitely wasn't fooling Toni. 'I'm fine Toni, my parents are right I should get ready' she nodded as she grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. She came back out without a word as Toni went to get ready. When Toni came out of the bathroom Cheryl had already left, her bed perfectly made as was Toni's. The Serpent couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. She understood why the redhead was terrified after they shared a kiss, if her parents were to find out she liked girls they'd likely disown her. Toni shook her head, it made her angry, Cheryl was a good person she knew she was, her parents were stopping her being who she was and no one should ever have to experience that. She decided she was going to try and talk to Cheryl later on before she went to work.

Toni found Jughead at lunch. 'Hey' he smiled. 'Hey Jug, I've got some good news for you'. 'Really? What is it?'. 'Betty agreed to come over to Veronica's Saturday'. The smile on his face was worth it Toni thought. 'I'll have to speak about meeting arrangements with her tonight though, I called work off for the evening tomorrow' Toni said, she thought she'd spend some time with Cheryl after this morning. 'Cool how about a movie night at your place, we can crash at yours' Jughead shrugged. 'Jug were not kids anymore, we're getting a little old for sleepovers' Toni laughed. 'Come on Tiny'. 'Fine I'll speak to Cheryl, I don't know how me, you and fangs and going to squeeze into my bed'. 'We've been in worse situations Toni'. 'You're not wrong' she laughed. She was just hoping Cheryl would be comfortable with the boys staying over, if not though she would arrange something else. The pair chatted about the party on Saturday, Toni careful not to mention Cheryl and what had happened this morning.

On her way back to her room Toni picked up some flowers in a box from the store, she was hoping it would cheer the redhead up. She unlocked the door to their room but Cheryl wasn't home, she placed the flowers on Cheryl's bed while she got ready for work. She hoped to catch the redhead before she had to leave but unfortunately for Toni Cheryl didn't return. She left the flowers on Cheryl's bed writing a note ' _here if you want to talk. Toni oxox_ '. She headed to work feeling deflated. She knew she'd spend her shift distracted thinking about the redhead. Toni made arrangements with Betty about the party at Veronica's as she wasn't at work the next day as she had originally planned. Every time the door jingled Toni hoped it would be Cheryl but it wasn't, it was another quiet evening so she spent most of her time chatting to Betty. The chime of her phone in her pocket got her attention.

_Cheryl Blossom sent you a message._

_Cheryl Blossom: Toni thank you for the flowers they are beautiful. I appreciate your concern but I can assure you I am perfectly fine._

Cheryl had returned home when she was sure Toni would have left for work, what she didn't expect was the box of flowers sitting on her bed. She closed and locked the door behind her before curiously approaching the flowers. After she read the note Toni had left she couldn't help but allow a tear to slip from her eyes, no one had ever cared to check if she was alright after her parents were cruel to her. But as she thought more about it in the small amount of time she had known Toni that's all she did, try and look out for her. Cheryl huffed thinking back to this morning where her parents obviously tried to use Jason to hurt her but she also remembered the mention of her finding a husband. She cringed, Toni heard the whole thing. She decided to send Toni a quick message telling her not to worry and that she was fine. She didn't want Toni thinking less of her because she couldn't handle her parents. She wished she could find a man that had Toni's personality but she soon backtracked on that because it wasn't just Toni's personality that she liked, it was her soft skin, her kind smile, her body, literally everything about her. She was attracted to Toni, the only person she's ever felt anything towards but her parents would never accept it, she knew what her parents were capable of and she'd live a life of misery before she would allow anything to happen to Toni. 

Cheryl spent an hour in the shower feeling the burning water on her skin. She craved a conversation with her brother, he'd give her advice and tease her about her crush on Toni. She missed him dearly, she knew he wouldn't mind who she had a relationship with as long as she was happy. He wouldn't want her living the best time of her life in fear of their parents. She turned the water off when her pale skin had turned bright red figuring if she stayed in any longer it might mark and Toni could ask questions. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her fluffy towel wrapping it around her body. Wiping the condensation off the mirror she looked at herself, really looked at herself. What could she offer someone as sweet as Toni, she was cruel like her parents an ' _emotional anorexic_ ' as her own Mother described her. She didn't deserve Toni, in the end there was only pain, that's all Cheryl felt she was worthy of. She pulled herself away from the mirror and got into her pyjamas.

When Cheryl opened the door, Toni was sat on her bed, the redhead jumped a little before breathing out 'Toni I'm sorry I didn't realise I had been in there so long'. 'No worries Cher, you good?' Toni didn't want to push but she thought it's better to double check. 'Toni...' Cheryl sighed. Toni held her hands up in surrender 'I'll drop it'. 'Thank you' Cheryl said as she crossed the room. 'Actually Cheryl there was something else'. 'Yes?' Cheryl looked at her. 'Jughead suggested I host a movie night here with him and Fangs. They wanted to crash here if that's okay?'. 'Where will you all sleep?' Cheryl asked. 'In my bed' Toni shrugged 'we've been in worse situations'. 'Well there's always space in my bed if you get uncomfortable. I've already had to endured Veronica I'm sure you can't be worse than that' Cheryl decided not to mention the night after the party where she had woken up wrapped in Toni's arms. 'Okay cool' Toni tried to play it off even though her heart was beating that fast she was sure Cheryl would be able to hear it. 'I better get a goodnights sleep if your hooligan friends are staying over tomorrow' Cheryl joked. 'Yeah I don't blame you' Toni smiled 'they can be a bit much. Goodnight'. 'Goodnight Toni' Cheryl said getting into bed 'And thanks again... for the flowers'. 'You're worth it' Toni smiled as she shut the bathroom door. 


	14. Chapter 14

Finally Friday had arrived and Toni was looking forward to the weekend putting herself through college and working at the same time was draining and the internal battle she was having with herself about her feelings for certain redhead wasn't helping. Toni was comfortable dating girls that wasn't the problem, the problem was she was watching Cheryl withdrawing into herself when she should be enjoying herself. 'Tea?' Cheryl asked from her desk when she realised Toni had woken up. 'Sure' Toni smiled as she sat up in bed. 'So I hope you're into scary movies, that's the plan for tonight, it's all the boys watch'. 'Fine with me' Cheryl lied, she'd only ever watched one scary movie and that was with Jason years ago, she swore she'd never watch another ever again as Jason laughed at her hiding her face behind a pillow. 'Cool' Toni nodded. The kettle had boiled and Cheryl made their tea. 'Here' Cheryl handed Toni her mug while she was still in bed. 'Thank you' Toni smiled. Cheryl returned to her seat and started on her make up, Toni watched her intensely mesmerised, that was until Cheryl's eyed her through the mirror. 'Is something wrong?' Cheryl asked turning around. 'No... look I know you don't want to talk about it' Toni started causing Cheryl to groan and turn back to facing the mirror 'but you have to know your parents are wrong...' Cheryl's eyes lifted making eye contact with Toni 'anyone would be lucky to have you whether you have a face full of makeup or bare faced with your hair up in a messy bun, you always look beautiful. You're beautiful inside and out Cheryl always. You shouldn't settle for anything less than someone who completely and fully appreciates you'. Toni smiled.

What was Cheryl even suppose to say to that, she just froze, Toni got up giving her shoulder a light squeeze 'I mean it'. Cheryl was left with her thoughts when Toni went to use the bathroom. She looked at herself trying to see whatever it was that Toni saw. Maybe one day she'd be brave enough to go after what she wants but today wasn't that day. It wasn't awkward when Toni came back into the room, Cheryl just kept quiet and Toni respected that. She wasn't sure how often the redhead heard positive things about herself even though it was all true. 'Shall we walk to class?' Toni asked. 'Yeah sure' Cheryl said grabbing her bag. The day went by painfully slow especially for Cheryl, she had an extra class at the end of the day so she assumed Toni would be home before her unless she had somewhere else to be. Finally the day came to an end and Cheryl could leave, she was looking forward to the weekend, she was hoping to spend most of it with Toni.

Cheryl opened the door to her room and was met with a cheer from the boys. 'Finally' Jughead smiled 'Toni wouldn't let us start without you, now go get changed we've got a lot of movies to get through'. Jughead, Fangs and Toni were sat on Toni's bed against the wall in that order, they had moved the bedside table so everyone could see the laptop screen. Pillows behind them, blankets covering them and piles of candy and chips spread across the bed. They were all in sweats so Cheryl opted for the same going into the bathroom to get changed. When she came out with her hair in a bun on her head Toni smiled and patted the spot next to her. She held up the blanket so Cheryl could get in. Cheryl climbed in and got comfortable, her arm touching Toni's, there wasn't a lot of space when four people are squeezed in a bed. 'Everyone ready?' Fangs asked. Everyone nodded as Fangs played the first movie. Luckily for Cheryl it was more gore than horror so she managed to keep a straight face, the light conversations and few beers helped too. Cheryl's luck had ran out on the next movie though, it was intense so everyone's eye's were fixed to the screen, halfway through there was a jump scare which made Cheryl physically jump. She heard Jughead laughing, as she was about to tell him to shut up she felt Toni's hand on hers, the Serpent didn't take her eye's off the movie though. Cheryl didn't attempt to move, she felt Toni squeeze her hand as a sign to ask if she's okay. Cheryl squeezed back silently letting her know she was. After the third movie the boys were getting restless and decided they didn't want to watch anymore. They stood up causing the girls to let go of each others hand. 'What do you want to do?' Toni asked. 'Let's play some music, have a few more drinks and chill' Jughead said getting more beers from his bag, handing them all one before jumping back next to Fangs.

Cheryl was enjoying herself, she wouldn't have believed it if someone would have told her a few weeks ago that she'd be spending time with gang members by choice. 'So Toni told me about the bike races you guys used to have' Cheryl said. 'Oh yeah' Fangs laughed 'we're actually looking forward to doing it again when we visit home. Topaz here is the reigning champ, she'd rather risk getting seriously hurt than lose. Plus it gets her a lot of cred with ladies'. Cheryl raised an eyebrow at Toni. 'Hey I don't like to lose what can I say' Toni laughed. Cheryl rolled her eyes 'you could get hurt'. 'Watch it there Blossom, you don't want people to actually think you care do you' Jughead smirked. 'I do care about Toni' Cheryl shrugged 'we're friends'. 'Oooohh burn Topaz' Jughead laughed. 'What did I tell you' Toni said diving on the boy. 'Here we go again' Fangs said as he moved over to join Cheryl at the bottom of the bed. They rolled around throwing light punches. 'What?' Jughead continued to laugh 'you mad cos Red here has friend zoned you?'. Cheryl looked at Fangs when he said that, had Toni been talking about her to her friends she thought. 'That's it' Toni said pushing him off the bed and pining him down. Jughead screamed in laughter, similar to an excited child. This made Cheryl chuckle, she loved Toni's relationship with her friends. 'Okay that's enough' Fangs said getting up and picking Toni up off Jughead and plopping her down next to Cheryl. 'Sorry about him' Toni looked at Cheryl. 'It's fine' she laughed.

'So what's the plan for tomorrow then?' Fangs asked. 'Well I've got meet Betty and her friend before the party'. 'Toni Topaz leaving your girl to escort someone else' Jughead said 'Cheryl would you like Fangs and I to escort you to the party?' he said in his best posh accent. 'I'd be delighted' Cheryl smiled ignoring the look on Toni's face. 'Great, Toni what time are you meeting Betty'. 'Six I think'. 'Cheryl we'll meet you here at 6.30, we'll have a little drink before we leave'. 'Sounds perfect' Cheryl lifted her beer to Jughead who did the same. She looked over to Toni and bumped her with shoulder giving her a smile, Toni couldn't help but smile back. 'Hey let's take a selfie' Fangs suddenly said. 'No way' Cheryl laughed 'I'm not prepared for photos'. 'Are you kidding?' Fangs said 'Toni come on tell her'. 'She knows my thoughts' Toni said looking at Cheryl. 'Fine one' Cheryl huffed. They crowded together, Cheryl and Fangs in the middle as Toni leant against Cheryl's back and Jughead laid across them making them all laugh. Fangs snapped the picture. 'That's a good one send it to me' Toni laughed. 'Will do Topaz' Fangs nodded. 'See what I mean' Toni whispered to Cheryl 'beautiful'. Cheryl gave her a shy smile, her cheeks reddening. 

They settled down now starting to feel tired. Jughead moved Toni's bedside table back where it belongs. 'Okay... Toni you can sleep in the middle, Fangs you against the wall and I'll take the edge. Don't say I never do anything for the either of you' he laughed. 'Okay sounds good to me' Fangs smiled and Toni nodded as they started to arrange the pillows. 'Toni you're welcome to sleep in my bed... if it helps?' Cheryl said as she got up from Toni's bed. 'Yeah if that's alright with you?' Toni looked at her. 'Of course I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't' Cheryl laughed. 'Well...' Jughead started, Toni knew he wouldn't be able to help himself 'no funny business, unless I can join' he smirks. Toni was just about to tell him off but Cheryl beat her to it 'sorry Jones, I don't share' she turned her back to them to get into bed. Toni's jaw dropped matching the look on Jugheads and Fangs face. The boys got into bed and Toni got in next to Cheryl as they all said their goodnights Toni turned off the lamp. It wasn't long until Jughead and Fangs were fast asleep, their lights snores in sync. Cheryl turned to Toni 'thank you for tonight, I had fun'. Toni turned onto her side too, their faces inches apart 'me too' she lifted her hand to run her fingers against Cheryl's face 'goodnight Cheryl'. 'Goodnight Toni'.


	15. Chapter 15

Cheryl woke up feeling arms wrapped around her middle and a warm body pressed into her back. She allowed herself to enjoy it for just a moment, after everything she'd been through in her life, she just accepted this felt nice pushing any negative voices out of her mind. Even if it was just because Toni was a cuddly sleeper and not that she felt anything towards her. She noticed the sun was out and she knew the boys were in the bed opposite hers. She untangled herself from Toni causing her to grumble in her sleep. As she sat up and looked over to Toni's side of the room she noticed Fangs sat up, he looked over to her sending her a wink. 'Morning Red'. 'Good morning Fangs, did you sleep well?'. Even though she knew he had seen Toni's arms around her body she decided to ignore it. 'I did, except Jughead here kicks in his sleep. Thanks for taking Toni off our hands, we've been in tighter spots but it was nice to actually get have a night together because we wanted too, not because one of us had been kicked out' he laughed. 'Kicked out?' Cheryl asked. 'Yeah, it wasn't unusual for us all to have to fit into a single bed at my place. If Jugheads dad was drunk and locked him out or Toni's uncle had kicked her out. That's why we're so close, a lot of the time all we had was each other' he shrugged. Cheryl looked down at the sleeping girl next to her, wondering why anyone would kick out someone as sweet as Toni Topaz. 'Don't mention it to Toni though, she'll kill me if she finds out I brought up her uncle' Fangs finished. 'Okay' Cheryl nodded. 

When Toni and Jughead finally woke up they all decided to order breakfast before going their separate ways. They went over arrangements before the boys left so everyone knew what was happening for Veronicas party. 'So thanks for letting me share your bed last night, I hope I didn't disturb your sleep'. 'Not at all Toni' Cheryl smiled. 'I'm sorry that I didn't ask you to join me in meeting Betty for the party, I just assumed you'd be meeting Veronica' Toni felt generally bad. 'It's fine, Fangs and Jughead are meeting me here'. 'Yeah well whatever they say about me don't believe them' she laughed. 'Like what?' Cheryl asked looking at Toni. 'Erm I don't know, you know how they are. So what are your plans today?' Toni decided to change the subject. 'Not much, I'm going to study for a while and then get ready for this evening I guess. You?'. 'Yeah same. Dress code is just casual though right?'. 'That's what Veronica said' Cheryl nodded. Before they were about to study Cheryl was sat on her perfectly made bed with her phone in hand watching Toni attempting to make her bed. She tried not to laugh at the shorter girl huffing with frustration. 'Toni what on earth are you doing?'. 'Making my bed what does it look like?'. Cheryl stood up 'well you're doing an awful job, step aside' as she took the blankets from Toni's hands. Toni rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, she watched as the redhead effortlessly worked her way through making the bed. 'Perfect' she said before turning back to her own bed. 'I didn't expect any less' Toni mumbled.

It was 5.45pm and Toni was about to go to meet Betty. She had decided on black skinny jeans, a black mesh top revealing the black bra she wore underneath, black boots and to finish off her outfit, of course her Serpents jacket. She wore her hair down allowing her curls to fall. Cheryl had been that busy doing her own makeup she hadn't noticed Toni was ready. 'Okay Cher, I'm going to meet up with Betty, I'll see you at the party'. Cheryl turned around to face the pink haired girl her jaw nearly hitting the floor, she looked gorgeous but the redhead gathered herself quickly. 'Okay Toni, I'll see you there' she smiled as Toni was opening the door to leave 'Oh and Toni?' the Serpent popped her head back around the door to see Cheryl 'you look good'. 'Thanks' Toni blushed as she shut the door. That was all the shorter girl could manage to say, she had gotten herself into a fluster and didn't want the other girl to see. After Toni closed the door Cheryl turned back to the mirror with a smirk on her face, she caught the blush on Toni's face and it made her feel good that she had some effect on the other girl.

At exactly 6.30 the boys knocked on the door as Cheryl opened it Jughead spoke 'wow Cheryl, Toni's a lucky girl'. 'How many time do I have to tell you we're friends' she said ignoring the feeling in her stomach. Cheryl had chose a simple black dress with killer red heels, her fiery red locks falling down her shoulders. 'You look good Red' Fangs smiled. 'Why thank you Fangs' Cheryl nodded making way for the boys to enter. 'So should we start on this?' Jughead lifted his hand showing Cheryl the beers. 'Definitely' Cheryl laughed. The trio sat in the dorm room, quickly drinking the beers throughout their conversation, leaving them all slightly buzzed. It was only 7.15 when Jughead heard his phone chime.

_Toni Topaz: Where are you guys?_

_Jughead Jones: Enjoying a few beers at your place._

_Toni Topaz: Well get your asses here. Me, Betty and Kevin are waiting for you._

_Jughead Jones: We'll get there when we're ready._

_Toni Topaz: Okay well don't blame me when you miss your chance with Betty because one of these guys got there before you._

_Jughead Jones: We're on our way._

'Guys we need to get going' Jughead said finishing the last of his beer and waiting for Fangs and Cheryl to do the same. 'Okay let's go' Cheryl stood excited for the night ahead. The group laughed as they walked towards Veronica's place. To anyone walking by it was an odd site, a pretty rich girl walking between two leather wearing gang members laughing at whatever they was talking about. Still Cheryl was happy, she felt like she didn't have to hide too much of herself with Jughead and Fangs. They were quickly becoming unlikely friends. When they arrived at Veronica's door Cheryl knocked. 'Hi guys' Veronica smiled. 'Hi Ronnie, this is Fangs and Jughead, boys this is Veronica'. 'Thanks for the invite' Fangs smiled. 'Any friend of Toni's is a friend of mine' she smiled 'come in everyone's through there' she pointed. Veronica lived in a small studio apartment close to campus. 'There's plenty of alcohol in the kitchen, help yourself to anything you want' Veronica called as she locked the door. 'Sweet' Jughead smiled. As they joined Veronica's other guests Cheryl was relieved, when she said a small gathering she meant it. Archie approached the redhead 'hey Cheryl, I'm glad you could make it' he smiled. 'Me too' she smiled back. She glanced over Archie's shoulder and spotted Toni stood with a blonde girl and a brunette boy. Archie introduced himself to the boys before they made their way over to Toni. As she watched them go she noticed there was another girl Cheryl didn't recognise as well as a couple of boys. She was still having a conversation with Archie when the three strangers approached. 'Oh guys this is Cheryl' Archie started 'this is Josie, Moose and...' 'Reggie Mantle' the boy smirked holding out his hand for Cheryl to shake. She did so before pulling it back to her side 'nice to meet you all' she said trying to ignore the glint in Reggie's eyes. They exchanged pleasantries before Archie, Josie and Moose went to the kitchen to grab another drink leaving Cheryl stood awkwardly with Reggie, she hadn't even had chance to speak to Toni yet. 

Toni tried not to think anything of it when she could clearly hear Reggie trying to flirt with Cheryl. She was trying to introduce Betty and Kevin to Jughead and Fangs but she couldn't help glancing over now and again. 'Oh no Topaz, he's into your girl for sure' Jughead bumped her shoulder. 'Jug shut up, Cheryl is single and can do what she wants' she rolled her eyes. Eventually Reggie had excused himself to find Archie, _'finally'_ Cheryl thought making her way over to the person she actually wanted to spend her time with. As she walked over Jughead moved next to Fangs leaving a space next to Toni. 'Hi, you look great' Toni whispered earning her a shy smile 'thank you Toni'. 'Betty, Kevin this is Cheryl, Cheryl this is Betty and Kevin'. 'Nice to meet you' the three said at the same time. 'Shall we go grab a drink?' Toni asked Cheryl as the group got to know each other. 'Sure' Cheryl smiled.

They were alone when they got in the kitchen Toni poured them both a drink handing one to Cheryl. 'You really do look great Cher'. 'As do you Antoinette'. Cheryl let her eyes roam Toni's body before meeting her eyes again. She'd had a few beers so was a little more brave than normal. 'So' Toni said clearing her throat 'did the boys behave?'. 'Like perfect gentlemen' Cheryl nodded 'although Jughead seemed in quite the hurry to get here after he received a message on his phone'. 'Oh yeah that was me, I told him he might miss his chance with Betty if he didn't get here asap. Although Reggie seems to have his sights on someone else now'. Cheryl didn't miss the look in Toni's eye 'if you mean me, he's not my type, come on' she said grabbing the Serpents hand leading her back to the lounge. Veronica had made sure everyone had been introduced to each other before she turned up the music. 'Okay shots!' Archie called. Everyone gathered in a circle as the red haired boy handed them a glass 'to new friends' he raised his glass. 'To new friends' everyone cheered. 


	16. Chapter 16

A couple of hours in and the small party was in full swing. Everyone enjoying each others company regardless of their backgrounds. Reggie had gotten the hint after Cheryl had told him she was here to have a good time with her friends after he had pulled her to one side to try and get her number. Toni's eyes not leaving the redhead, she was trying to be a good friend and make sure Cheryl was okay, at least that was what she was telling herself. The group had made there way through a good amount of alcohol everyone feeling tipsy but not drunk. 'Who's up for a game of spin the bottle?' Veronica asked turning down the music. Everyone made a circle on the floor while Veronica placed an empty bottle on the floor. 'The two people the bottle lands on has to kiss, no excuses' Veronica stated. 'Okay let's go' Archie said leaning in and spinning the bottle. 'Moose you're up first with...' he said spinning the bottle again 'Cheryl!'. Toni had to hide the disappointed on her face with a smile as Cheryl looked at her before she leant over to kiss Moose. Everyone cheered. ' _At least it was quick_ ' Toni thought. 'Okay next is Fangs and... Kevin'. The boys both smiled before leaning into each other. 'Okay boys lets keep it PG' Veronica laughed. 'Up next is... Toni and Veronica'. Cheryl's heart dropped. 'Bring it over Topaz' Veronica smiled. Cheryl felt Jughead pat her leg as she watched the kiss between her friend and... friend? When Toni sat back down she looked at the redhead but she wouldn't look at her. Archie span the bottle a few more times which lead to kisses between Reggie and Josie, Archie and Veronica and Betty and Jughead. 'Okay last one' Archie announced as he span the bottle. 'Cheryl!'. ' _Not again_ ' she thought. 'Annndddd...' they waited for the bottle to stop 'Toni'. The pair just looked at each other frozen and eyes wide. Veronica smirked at Cheryl as Jughead bumped his shoulder with Fangs 'oh this should be good' he laughed under his breath. Toni leaned in first whispering 'is this okay?'. Once she had gotten a nod from the redhead she placed her hand on Cheryl's cheek before connecting their lips, the kiss was slow and sweet. The eruption of cheers caused them to pull away. Veronica, Jughead and Fangs had the smuggest smiles on their faces right now but the girls didn't notice.

When everyone had stood again Veronica had pulled Cheryl into the kitchen. 'Okay don't you dare tell me that didn't mean anything' Veronica poured Cheryl a drink. 'What? We were playing the game' Cheryl shrugged. 'Yeah we all was but that kiss was different. Admit it'. Cheryl rolled her eyes. 'I knew it' Veronica smirked 'I'm your friend, tell me what's going through your head'. Cheryl sighed 'Toni's great but I can't date a girl'. It was like the raven haired girl hadn't even listen to what Cheryl had just said she was too busy jumping up and down with excitement. 'Girl I knew you liked her. And you can date anyone you want, plus it doesn't have to start as anything serious'. 'We'll see what happens but that's all you're getting from me'. 'I've heard everything I needed to' Veronica said 'now come on shots'. Toni was in the other room getting teased by Jughead and Fangs as usual. 'So Tiny when are you gonna stop messing around and ask Cheryl on a date' Jughead asked. 'We're friends like she's told you a million times' Toni rolled her eyes. 'Friends don't kiss friends like that' Fangs smirked 'she likes you, what are you waiting for?'. 'Guys please drop it' she said walking towards the door to go outside and get some air. Jughead just shook his head at Fangs 'I don't know why they're fighting it'. Fangs just shrugged 'me either'.

Toni had almost finished her cigarette when she heard the door open behind her. 'Hey you okay?' the redhead said coming to stand next to her. 'I'm fine just needed some air, the boys were getting pretty annoying'. 'Oh why?'. 'Just being themselves I guess'. 'Was it because of the kiss?' Cheryl asked causing Toni to inhale the smoke from her cigarette. 'Yeah you know how they are. They think I have a giant crush on you and I'm too scared to do anything about it' Toni said looking straight ahead. ' _Time to be brave'_ Cheryl told herself, she turned to look at Toni 'And do you? Have a crush on me?'. Toni turned to look Cheryl in the eyes 'you know I think you're an amazing person'. 'But do you like me?' Cheryl said so quietly Toni almost missed it. 'I more than like you' Toni took hold of the girls hand 'I think you're sensational'. Their eye's met, in this moment nothing else mattered, 'then maybe we should give this a chance' Cheryl whispered leaning forward. 'I'm in if you are' Toni smiled before closing the gap between them. The kiss was full of emotion, they had tried to keep their feelings at bay but they couldn't deny this was all they both wanted. When they pulled away, thankfully this time uninterrupted, Toni looked at Cheryl 'are you sure this is what you want?'. 'You're everything I could have ever hoped for Toni Topaz' she placed another peck on Toni's lips 'but we should go back inside' she held out her hand for the shorter girl to take.

When they re-joined the party they didn't miss the look at their friends faces when they noticed the girls joint hands. The party carried on into the night, Jughead had gotten comfortable with Betty as they were stood alone in a corner sneaking kisses while Kevin and Fangs were sat pretty close on the couch hands touching every now and again as they spoke to Reggie and Josie. Archie, Moose, Veronica, Cheryl and Toni were sat on the other couch holding another drunken conversation, no one mentioning Cheryl sitting on Toni's lap. Veronica, Jughead and Fangs had witnessed Cheryl and Toni's kiss outside through the kitchen window, agreeing their work was done and that they'd no longer need to push either of the girls to go and get what they wanted. Every so often throughout the night Veronica would pull Cheryl away from Toni to dance with her, the Serpent sending the redhead girl a wink every time their eyes met across the room. 

Toni was sat on the couch with Cheryl when Jughead, Fangs, Betty and Kevin made their way over to them. 'We're about to head out if you guys are ready?' Fangs asked. Toni turned to Cheryl 'up to you babe'. Cheryl's heart fluttered. 'I'm ready, I'll just grabbed Ronnie so we can say goodbye'. After everyone had said goodbye and promised they'd have to do it again the group headed home. Jughead had managed to get Betty's number and Fang's had taken Kevin's so they could meet up again. 'This is our stop' Betty smiled letting go of Jughead's hand. 'I'll text you' he smiled. Kevin and Fang's shared a kiss goodbye before Kevin joined Betty. 'We're gonna go grab some food before we go home if you're up for it?' Fangs asked Toni. She looked at Cheryl their hands still joined. 'I'm fine thanks guys I'm tired but you go ahead Toni' Cheryl smiled. 'Nah I'm good, I'll see you both tomorrow?'. 'Sure thing' Fangs smiled. Jughead and Fangs took their turns to hug Toni goodbye and to her surprise the boys also pulled Cheryl into a hug afterwards. 

The boys walked away playfully pushing and teasing each other about their 'dates' tonight. 'Come on Cher, lets go home' Toni held out her hand which the redhead happily took. The walk back to their room took longer than usual due to them both trying not to lose their balance as they stole kisses in the night. Toni allowed Cheryl to walk up the stairs first which was lucky because Cheryl missed a step causing her to go tumbling into Toni's arms. 'My hero' she giggled. The Serpent fumbled about in her pocket looking for her keys. As soon as she pulled them out she slid them in the door and twisted it bumping the door open. She stood to one side to allow Cheryl to enter first. When Cheryl walked passed Toni barely had time to take the keys out of the door before the redhead grabbed her by the collar of her Jacket practically dragging her into the room. The Serpent wasted no time kicking the door shut before she was being pushed against the desk, Cheryl instantly smashing their lips together. Although it had only been a couple of weeks since their first kiss it felt like it had been an eternity. Toni knew Cheryl loved to have control of everything but she wasn't going to allow it this time. Toni quickly pushed herself off the desk, grabbing Cheryl's ass and lifting her as she turned them around plopping Cheryl on the desk. This earned her a surprised gasp from the redhead, Toni maybe small but she was strong. Cheryl grabbed Toni's jacket again pulling her to stand between her legs before reconnecting their lips from where they left off. Somewhere in between making out Cheryl had removed Toni's Serpent jacket giving her hands more freedom to explore. Toni moved her her lips to Cheryl's neck causing the girls head to fall back in pleasure. Toni placed light kisses up and down the redheads neck before finding a spot behind her ear that made the girls breath hitch. That only egged the Serpent on, she began to suck. Cheryl knew it would leave a mark on her pale skin but right now she was too busy enjoying the way Toni's bodied moved against hers to care. Toni brought her mouth back the Cheryl's before leaning her forehead against the taller girls. She took a small step back grabbing Cheryl's hand, as much as she wanted to carry on they were both drunk and Toni wanted to remember every moment. 'We should slow this down' Toni sighed. Cheryl quickly slid herself off the desk 'did I do something wrong?' insecurities of her inexperience creeped up on her. 'No babe of course not, I just want to remember every moment and right now we're both pretty drunk'. Cheryl just nodded feeling slightly rejected but she knew she was right. 'Hey' Toni said gently grabbing Cheryl's face 'that was the hottest make out session I've ever had'. Cheryl smiled at that especially when the other girl placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It made Cheryl feel better, she decided a little tease couldn't her. 'Well TT I guess I'll be going to bed then' she said as she bent down to take off her shoes and removing her clothes leaving her in matching laced red underwear 'you're welcome to join me, no funny business though' she winked. Toni just gulp with her eyes wide 'I can't decline that offer' she smirked removing her own clothes leaving her in only her underwear making Cheryl's mouth go dry. 

Cheryl interlaced their fingers guiding the Serpent to her bed, Toni followed laying down only inches from the redheads face. They just looked at each other, really looked at each other, comforted by the warmth of their bare skin touching sending shocks of electricity through their bodies. 'You're so beautiful Toni' Cheryl whispered as the moonlight reflected off her face. 'You're so beautiful Cheryl Blossom, goodnight' she said leaning into a kiss. 'Goodnight Toni'. Both drifting off to into a blissful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

A new day rolled in and Cheryl began to stir, she had a slight headache from the amount of alcohol she consumed the night before but all that was pushed aside when she became aware of her surroundings. She felt a arm wrapped around her middle and a warm body against her back. She sighed in contentment remembering last night where they had giving in to their feelings for each other and she couldn't be happier. Unfortunately due to the amount of liquid she had drank she needed to use the bathroom. She carefully untangled herself from the sleeping girl and tiptoed to the bathroom. After she had used the toilet she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror completely freezing at her reflection.

'TONI!'. Toni scrabbled out of bed rushing to the bathroom to see why the redhead was freaking out. She bust through the door her eyes wide but still half asleep. 'Cher, what's wrong?' Toni looked at the redhead who was staring at herself in the mirror trying to keep her eyes from roaming over the other girl who was stood in her underwear. Toni remembering she was also still in her underwear. 'What's wrong Antionette?' she said as she turned around to face the girl stood in the doorway, letting her eyes flick down down before looking back up and meeting Toni's dark orbs 'this is what's wrong' she moved her hair revealing her pale neck covered in small scattered bruises. 'Oh my god' Toni tried not to laugh 'what can I say you taste delicious'. 'Toni, this' she pointed to her neck 'is not a joke, how am I meant to cover this?'. 'I'm sorry?' Toni said as more of a question, she had enjoyed last night too much to be able to bring herself to regret it. 'I can see you are thoroughly enjoying this' Cheryl raised an eyebrow. 'I'm enjoying the view' Toni challenged. 'You're insufferable' Cheryl tried to hide her smile as she passed the girl stood at the door. What she didn't expect was the light smack on her ass and she walked by, she sent fake daggers over her shoulder but she couldn't help her lips twitching upwards as she saw Toni's cheeky smile.

They laid in Cheryl's bed enjoying the feeling of their bodies against each other as they shared kisses. They were yet to talk about the night before regarding their blossoming relationship when they heard a knock on the door. 'Who could that be?' Cheryl looked at Toni who shrugged getting up and grabbing herself an oversize T-shirt out of her draw and throwing another one to the redhead. There was another knock. 'I'm coming Jesus' Toni said pulling the t-shirt over her head in a huff. She opened the door to Veronica, Jughead and Fangs all wearing the biggest shit eating grin. 'We brought coffee' Veronica chirped as she push her way into the room followed by the boys. Toni rolled her eyes still facing out into the empty hallway 'why don't you come in' she said sarcastically. When she turned around she looked over to Cheryl still in her bed, who looked adorable in Toni's oversized band t-shirt her long red hair pulled to one side as she tried to cover her neck. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed. Veronica, Jughead and Fangs we're all piling on to her bed so she took her place back next to Cheryl. She didn't miss the way Veronica and the boys smirked at each other.

'So...' Veronica said handing out the coffee 'what have you guys been doing?' she said looking over to the girls in the other bed. 'Not that I'm not happy to see you but do you guys not know how to call? Cheryl said leaning forward to look at her visitors. 'Actually we did, no answer. We was concerned but obviously we had no reason to be going by the look of your neck' Jughead raised him eyebrows causing Cheryl's usually pale complexation to match the colour of her hair. 'Oh my god' she groaned covering her face with her hand as she sunk into her pillow. 'Ignore him babe' Toni said putting her hand over Cheryl's without realising the pet name slipping from her mouth. She soon realised though when Veronica and the boys all let out a exaggerated 'awww'. 'So when's the wedding?' Fangs teased. 'I swear to god, how old are you guys, don't make me throw your asses out of here' Toni said half-heartedly. Fangs and Jughead held their hands up in surrender. 'So are you guys a thing now?' Veronica smiled. 'Erm' Toni and Cheryl looked at each other. Toni wanted Cheryl to be completely comfortable with everything. 'I mean, I guess?' Cheryl looked at Toni who smiled at her. 'Finally' she smiled.

The group silently enjoyed their coffees and Cheryl felt... happy. Surrounded by friends and Toni, Cheryl never thought this would be her life, after Jason she always thought she'd be alone and miserable. 'Toni I know this probably not what you wanted to do today but some of the Serpents are wanting to see us'. 'Why? Did something happen?' Toni asked. 'Maybe, Sweet Pea didn't say but it sounded important'. Fangs said. 'Fine when?'. 'We need to leave in half an hour'. 'Great' Toni huffed climbing out of bed, grabbing her clothes and going to the bathroom. 'Looks like it'll just be us today then Blossom, what do you say to a brunch date, my treat ' Veronica smiled, she couldn't wait to talk to Cheryl about Toni. The redhead rolled her eyes but didn't contest it, gushing about a lover to a friend was something she was yet to experience. After ten minutes Toni returned pulling her Serpent jacket on 'let's go boys'. The boys jumped up 'bye ladies' and waited in the hall way. Toni walked over to Cheryl placing a sweet kiss on her cheek 'I'll see you later'. 'Bye TT' Cheryl smiled trying to ignore Veronica watching on the other side of the room.

As soon as the Serpents left Veronica squealed 'tell me everything'. Cheryl tried to hide her smile as Veronica jumped on her bed suddenly her face scrunched up 'on second thoughts maybe we should sit on the clean bed'. 'Relax Veronica nothing... like that happened'. 'The hickys on your neck seem to be telling a different story' she raised an eyebrow. 'No Toni wanted to wait, she said she wanted to remember everything' Cheryl let her guard down and Veronica was thrilled to be having a gossip about her friends love life. 'How romantic' she smiled 'so you finally admitted your feelings huh?'. 'I guess' the blush on Cheryl's cheeks apparent. 'Well I'm happy for you, Toni's a great girl and it's pretty hot she's in a gang' Veronica smirked. 'Definitely is a perk' Cheryl laughed 'she might need backup if my parent's find out I'm dating a girl'. 'I'm sure they'll learn to accept it' Veronica said sympathetically. 'Doubtful, they are awful, they'll send me away quicker than I got here' Cheryl shrugged sadly. 'We would never let that happen, especially Toni, anyway let's not talk about that right now. Come on get dressed lets go celebrate your new relationship with Toni Topaz'. Cheryl smiled pushing her parents disapproval to the back of her mind. She tried covering her neck the best she could with no success the bruises too dark compared to her pale skin. She couldn't be mad at Toni though, she enjoyed every minute of the previous night and wouldn't take it back for the world.

Veronica took Cheryl to a quiet little restaurant to enjoy some lunch while they chatted. 'So did you expect to start college, meet and date a gang member and have a unlikely set of friends?'. 'No' Cheryl shook her head 'I promised myself that I'd be the biggest bitch here'. Veronica laughed 'well that didn't work did it'. Cheryl can I ask you a question?'. The redhead narrowed her eyes 'sure'. 'Why did you give Nick the time of day? When Toni is obviously more your type'. Cheryl shifted uncomfortably in her seat 'because Veronica, Nick is everything my parents expected of me in a partner. Marriage is for money and power in their eyes not love. The woman is there to be a good wife, regardless of the way the man treats her. They always told me I'd be lucky to find a man to put up with me'. 'So you found your happiness with a girl, way to stick it to them Blossom' Veronica smiled. 'Toni's more than that though, she's something special' Cheryl smiled. 'You've got it bad girl'. They continued giggling when Cheryl looked up and groan, Veronica followed her line of sight setting her eyes on Nick. 'You have got to be kidding me' she whispered as the boy made his way over. 'Veronica' he smiled as he reached the table. 'Nicholas' she nodded with a blank expression. He turned his eyes to the redhead girl that seemed unbothered by his presence 'Cheryl, it's good to see you'. 'Unfortunately the feeling isn't mutual' she rolled her eyes. 'Come on babe' he tried his charm. 'Don't you call me that' she looked at him in disgust. In his eyes flicked down to her neck 'oh you're in bed with another man, probably one of them one of them snakes, didn't take him long to get in your pants' he spat. 'Grow up and mind your business' Cheryl said coolly ignoring the rage building inside of her. 'I could give you everything you ever dreamed off' he tried again. 'Goodbye Nicholas' she said without looking at him. He stormed off in a huff to the group of boys he came in with. 'His obsession with you is borderline creeper' Veronica cringed. 'Urgh tell me about it' Cheryl looked at her friend feeling Nicks eyes burning into her skin. 


	18. Chapter 18

'So where are we meeting Sweet and the guys?' Toni asked. 'There's a bar just outside of town' Jughead answered simply as they piled into the Uber. 'So you finally got into bed with Blossom huh?' Jughead laughed. 'Jug! And no we just... mind you're goddamn business' she smirked. The Serpents came from a town less than an hour away from their college so they wouldn't have to travel too far if they were needed in an emergency. They chatted for the rest of the ride until they pulled up at a dive bar. The sun was shining outside but as soon as they stepped inside they were met with dingy lights and the stale smell of cigarettes. They saw a group of young Serpents sat in the corner of the bar. Toni couldn't help but smile at her friends she had missed them even though it had only been a short time since she had saw them. 'Sweet' she smiled. 'Hey Tiny' he stood to pull her into a hug. The rest of the Serpents greeted each other with smiles and hugs after all they are a giant family. Toni, Jughead and Fangs joined Sweet Pea, Joaquin, Peaches and a few of the other Serpents at the table.

'So what's going on?' Fangs asked. 'The ghoulies have come back into town we needed to let you guys know to be ready if we need you' Sweet Pea answered. 'Well not that we're not happy to see you but couldn't you have just said this over the phone?' Jughead asked. 'We could have but how was we suppose to get your bikes to you?'. 'You brought our bikes?' Toni smiled. 'Yeah FP let us borrow the truck to bring them here, if we need you we need you to get to us fast' Sweet Pea shrugged. Toni had regretted not bringing her motorcycle to Riverdale with her so she was glad to have it back. Once their gang talk was out of the way they could enjoy being together and catching up. 'So what's new?' Peaches asked 'any love interests or hook ups'. Peaches had always had a thing for Toni but was rejected by the smaller girl years ago wanting to just be friends. 'Actually' Jughead said and Toni knew exactly what was coming 'Toni here bagged herself a hot redhead'. 'Oh yeah?' Peaches looked directly at Toni. 'Yeah T's got herself a keeper' Fangs smiled. 'Is this right Tiny' Sweet Pea smirked. 'It is but it's new' she glanced at Fangs and Jughead 'her name is Cheryl'. 'Nice T! Happy for you' Joaquin smiled 'we was gonna spend the day here maybe we can meet her?'. 'I guess I could give her a call' Toni smiled, she missed the redhead already so she was excited to hear her voice 'gimme a minute'.

Cheryl was half way through her meal when she saw her phone light up Toni's name on the screen. Veronica looked over to her 'looks like she can't get enough of you'. Cheryl just rolled her eyes before picking up the phone. 'Hey Toni... They do?.. Okay sure... We're at the Riverdale restaurant... Okay I'll see you soon, bye'. Veronica looked over to Cheryl expectantly 'So?'. 'She's on her way here, apparently her friends want to meet me'. 'Cute' Veronica smiled 'but what about psycho stalker over there?'. 'Screw him' she shrugged. 'I wonder what they're like, I mean they are in a gang' Cheryl looked slightly worried. 'I'm sure if Toni is friends with them they'll be fine' Veronica smiled 'plus I'm sure Toni won't let anyone disrespect you if that's what you're worried about?'. 'What if they don't like me?' Cheryl looked down. 'They'll love you Cheryl' Veronica squeezed her hand 'don't worry'. Thankfully after about fifteen minutes Nick and his clan started to leave and Cheryl was relieved, she didn't take note of the sound of roaring motorcycles she heard when the boy opened the main door. What she did hear was the sound of arguing a couple of minutes later. _'Oh no'_ Cheryl's eyes widen in realisation.

The Serpents parked up their bikes and truck before gathering to make their way to Cheryl. 

'Dirty snake's are not welcome here'.

Toni recognised that entitled voice. _Nick_.

'Back off before you get yourself hurt _again_ ' Toni rolled her eyes.

Nick didn't back down this time stepping forward, he had his preppy friends with him this time and there was easily an extra five of them but the Serpents weren't worried.

'I believe the lady asked you to back off' Joaquin stepped forward.

'That's no lady' Nick spat in disgust.

'Toni? What's going on?' Cheryl walked out of the restaurant with Veronica by her side, as she approached Toni placing a soft hand on her arm. Toni was about to speak but was interrupted by Nicks forced laugh.

'Seriously? Now it makes sense, Cheryl Blossom's a lesbo, what a waste. Although maybe you just need to find the right man, I can help with that' Nick spat causing Cheryl to flinch, she was still figuring out who she was and hadn't labelled herself yet. Toni was fuming at the vile words coming from the boys mouth, she reached down giving Cheryl's hand a quick squeeze before letting go and stepping forward.

'Don't ever speak to her like that again' Toni warned. Cheryl was terrified about what was going on, Veronica soon came to her side 'Cheryl we need to calm this down before it gets ugly'.

'Toni don't bother, he's not worth it' Cheryl tried to say as calmly as she could while Toni and Nick were only standing a couple of feet apart.

'I'll make it worth it babe, I can show you what it's like to be with a real man as a pretty girl like you should be' Nick winked over at Cheryl.

' _That's it_ ' Toni thought.

'You're disgusting' she said as she spat in his face.

Nick smirked as he wiped his face before pulling his arm back and punching Toni straight in the face but the girl stood strong.

'That all you got?' she laughed before pulling her own fist back hitting him with a crack.

That was all it took, the Serpent's were straight there and a fight quickly broke out. Cheryl didn't know what to do she just stood there in shock. 

It seemed the Serpents had the upper hand even if they were slightly outnumbered. Cheryl's eyes were watching Toni intensely as she gave and received hits. Suddenly two of the boys grabbed Toni's arms holding her still as Nick drilled his fists into her stomach. 

'TONI' Cheryl screamed which got the attention of Sweet Pea, Fangs and Jughead. Sweet Pea grabbed Nick and hit him in the face with a hard crack as Fangs and Jughead hit the boys holding Toni's arms. Toni dropped to the floor clearly in pain but she got up and carried on nevertheless. Her eye's set on Nick as he got up off the ground, she couldn't control her anger even though she was in agony. She pushed him back down back before scrambling on top of him and hit him in the face over and over again, the ache in her arms or her swollen knuckles wouldn't stop her nor would the blood. It wasn't until they heard sirens in the distance that most of the preppy boys were backing off and limping away. The Serpents also stopped not wanting to get into trouble with the police all of them except Toni who was still relentlessly giving Nick what he deserved. Sweet Pea had to drag her away even as she kicked and screamed. Fangs lifted Nick up with force and told him to leave before he regretted it. And Nick did run. Coward.

It wasn't until Toni looked at Cheryl's horrified face did she calm down _'shit_ ' she thought. There was no time though, they had to get out of here. The Serpents got on their bikes, Peaches taking Toni's before Sweet Pea rushed Toni, Cheryl and Veronica into the truck. The siren were getting louder. 'We'll go to my place' Veronica quickly said to Sweet Pea 'get the others to follow you, I'll direct the way'. He nodded setting off the bikes close behind them, luckily they didn't run into the police and the roads were pretty clear. Once they had made it to Veronicas she rushed them inside. Cheryl didn't look at Toni the whole time, she just stared straight ahead and the Serpent knew she had fucked up but she would never allowed anyone to disrespect Cheryl. Ever.


	19. Chapter 19

Cheryl was scared and when Cheryl got scared she masked it with anger. She stormed into Veronica's apartment followed by everyone else. Veronica immediately going to the kitchen for the first aid box and pushing everyone into the lounge to get them cleaned up. Cheryl on the other hand stormed into the bathroom slamming the door. 'Do you mind?' Toni asked Veronica silently asking for permission since the raven haired girl had kindly taken them in after the fight. 'Go ahead' Veronica nodded before going into the lounge herself. Toni made her way to the bathroom door and knocked. 'Cher? Please let me in. I'm sorry'. The door swung open, Cheryl was angry and she didn't care who heard. 'You're sorry?' she screamed 'do you know how it felt to stand there helpless as you we're getting the life beat out of you'. 'Cheryl I'm fine' she winced as she shifted her weight on to her other foot. 'Clearly Toni, look at you. What were you thinking!'. 'I was giving that asshole what he deserves, I wasn't going to just stand there while he disrespected you'. 'Toni what you did was stupid and dangerous! You could have walked away!'.

The group were in the lounge trying not to listen to the argument but it proved difficult with how small the apartment was. 'Jesus Red sure is going in hard' Sweet Pea said. 'As she should, look at you guys. Someone could have been seriously hurt what was you thinking?' Veronica said with a raised eyebrow. 'No Serpent stands alone' they all said at practically the same time. 'There was no way we were gonna let Toni take on a group by herself' Jughead shrugged. This wasn't what Veronica was expecting to happen when Cheryl said she was going to meet Toni's friends but she knew what Nick was like and his weird obsession with Cheryl. He probably deserved it she thought, she just hoped this wasn't the end for Cheryl and Toni before it had really even began. Veronica looked around at the familiar and new faces, all of them seemingly relaxed even with the cuts and bruises, this was definitely not their first rodeo. 'Thanks for helping us Veronica' Fangs smiled. She just smiled back 'no problem'.

The redhead and the Serpent we're still arguing, Cheryl on the brink of tears but suddenly stilled her face noticing the blood on Toni's face 'let's get you cleaned up, we'll talk about this later'. She stormed off, Toni following her like a scolded child. When she entered the room full of Toni's friends and Veronica she nodded at them 'thank you for having Toni's back. Nice to meet you all although I'd have preferred it to be under different circumstances' she eyed Toni, who sheepishly smiled before taking a seat. 'No worries Red, we've got T's back' the tall boy smiled. Cheryl grabbed some cloths and disinfectant and moved to sit next to Toni 'this is going to hurt' she shrugged, she didn't want to hurt Toni but if she insisted on getting into fights then this is what had to come after. The redhead tried as gently as she could to clean the wounds but every now and again the Serpent let out a hiss of pain. One of the boys just told her to stop being a baby which annoyed Toni and she flipped him off. 'All done' Cheryl said heading to the bathroom. 'Looks like you're in the dog house Topaz' Sweet Pea smiled 'you did the right thing though'. 'Really? She doesn't think so' Toni huffed. 'Toni she was just scared, that fight was pretty brutal and you were outnumbered' Veronica said. 'I know' Toni sighed. The Serpents cleaned up the mess they had made, thanking Veronica before they had to head home. They promised Toni they'd meet up again so they could properly meet Cheryl.

Just Jughead, Fangs, Veronica, Toni and Cheryl remained in the apartment Cheryl giving Toni complete silent treatment. Veronica tried to start a conversation for them both multiple times but completely failed every time and the tension was running high. 'Toni how are you getting your bike back to campus?' Fangs asked. 'Riding it obviously' Toni answered back. 'I gonna head home, thank you for today Ronnie. Jughead, Fangs I'll see you around' she said as she quickly stood and left the apartment. 'Shit Topaz, she's really pissed at you' Jughead said. 'Just give her time, she'll come around' Veronica smiled. 'I better make sure she gets home safe, Nick could be hanging around. I'll see you guys later' Toni nodded. When she lifted her leg to get on her bike she had to bite back the pain. She started the motorcycle and set off to catch up with Cheryl, unsurprisingly Cheryl had already made it half way on her short journey home. The redhead heard the sound of the engine slowing down behind her until it came to a stop next to her. 'Cheryl? Come on don't be mad at me, I'm sorry okay' Toni pleaded. 'Toni I just need some space please respect that' Cheryl stated her eyes filling with tears as she turned and continued to walk. Toni jump off her bike as quick as she could to cause less pain and trailed behind Cheryl. She left her bike in the parking lot and tried to jog to keep up with an angry Cheryl. The stairs were a challenge for Toni her ribs ached as well as her stomach and every other part of her body for that matter. She stopped on the third step up 'you go ahead, I'll catch up' she said trying to hide the pain in her face. Cheryl was angry but she couldn't leave her like this. 'Come on, let me help you, the sooner we get to our room the better'. Cheryl wrapped her arm around Toni's middle as gently as she could but Toni still hissed in pain. 'I'm sorry' Cheryl panicked. 'It's not your fault' Toni smiled 'come on' this time she did conceal her pain, for Cheryl's sake.

Once they were locked inside of their room Cheryl turned to Toni 'take off your clothes'. 'What?' Toni seemed flustered. 'Jesus Toni not like that, I need to check your wounds'. 'Oh yeah I knew that'. Toni tried to take off her jeans but it was too difficult. 'Let me help' Cheryl said calmly. Cheryl couldn't hear Toni moaning in pain, the bruises on the Serpents legs had her full attention. She didn't think it could get any worse, that was until Toni managed to take off her shirt. Her body was covering in blue and purple bruises not an inch of her beautiful caramel skin in sight. 'Toni this looks pretty serious we should get you to a hospital'. 'No way, I'm fine it'll clear up in a few days' she took Cheryl's hand 'trust me, I've been in worse states and I'm sorry, I never wanted you to see that side of me'. 'Toni I don't want you to hide a part of yourself from me, just please be careful, I don't want to lose you'. 'Don't worry Bombshell I'm not going anywhere' she placed a sweet kiss on the redheads lips. As soon as Cheryl accepted the kiss Toni deepened it, which Cheryl allowed for a moment but soon pulled away 'we should get you into bed'. Cheryl fumbled around for a shirt for Toni to wear picking the one up she had wore earlier today. She pulled it over Toni's head before heading into the bathroom. 'Here's some painkillers' Cheryl handed them over with a bottle of water. 'Thank you' Toni smiled. Cheryl lowered the girl on to her bed before going to prepare for bed herself.

When Cheryl was getting in her own bed Toni pouted 'why are you all the way over there?'. 'I'm sorry Toni but there's no way I'm risking hurting you in your sleep and please don't try and argue with me on this'. 'Fine' Toni sighed 'can we talk about last night? We haven't really spoken about it yet?'. 'Okay sure' Cheryl blushed. 'How do you feel about everything? Please don't let what happened this afternoon cloud your judgement of me though'. 'Last night was... nice' Cheryl smiled. 'Nice? Seriously? Is that it... nice?' Toni raised an eyebrow. 'Toni I really enjoyed spending time with you amongst other things, I really do like you' the redhead blushed. 'I really like you too, you're beautiful, intelligent, caring and you light up any room. I know I really messed up today but I did have your best interest at heart. I would never let anyone hurt you Cheryl and I'd do it all again in a heartbeat. You're the most special person in my life, already and I know it may seem quick...' Toni turned on her side to face Cheryl 'but do you think maybe you could give me a chance? I'd love to call you my mine officially. Cheryl Blossom would you be my girlfriend?' The Serpent sent her a cheeky but hopeful smile. Cheryl drank in every word that Toni had just said, no one had ever treat her with so much love and put her before themselves. She turned on her side to face the pink haired girl 'I'd love to TT' she smiled completely lovestruck, a smile that Toni returned.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut, feel free to skip this chapter if it's not for you!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think so far!

Cheryl thought Toni would skip her classes for the next few days due to her injuries but she didn't, she was up and ready for the day as usual saying goodbye to Cheryl with a quick kiss. She had however called the café to let them know she wouldn't be coming in. She was already pushing herself by going to her classes, she didn't want to over do it by working as well. Plus the bruises on her face would likely cause people to stare or straight up walk out. Cheryl however looked at Toni with sad eyes each time she saw her. Jughead and Fangs were pretty bruised up too but they didn't seem to mind and it wasn't half as bad as Toni's. If she was being honest with herself she had expected to either be kicked out of college or have the police knocking on her door which neither happened. It took a full week for the swelling to start going down and for the bruises to go from dark blues and purples to dark yellow. Cheryl had looked after her, waited on hand and foot making sure she had everything she needed and that she was comfortable. Unfortunately for Toni though Cheryl refused point blank to sharing a bed with her, too scared to hurt her in her sleep. Cheryl didn't like this either although she didn't let Toni know, the Serpent would have only tried to convince her more and eventually Cheryl would have given up and crawled into bed next to her. It wasn't until Friday evening Cheryl finally believed Toni when she said she was feeling fine and she didn't have to worry about hurting her.

After a long week Toni and Cheryl were happy to just be laid together watching some cheesy movie that they wasn't paying attention to. Cheryl with her head on Toni's shoulder and a arm wrapped around her middle, while Toni traced lazy patterns on Cheryl's skin. 'I've missed this' Cheryl whispered. 'Me too babe' Toni smiled 'and I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go go for a ride?'. Cheryl sat up leaning on her arm to look at Toni 'on your death trap? I'm sorry Toni there's no way'. Cheryl didn't miss the small look of disappointment on the girls face. 'Okay Cher maybe some other time' Toni smiled. Cheryl sighed 'IF I agree to getting on that thing then what's in it for me' she smirked. Toni caught on to Cheryl's flirtatious tone instantly a small smile creeping on her face 'I'm sure I can think of something' she said pulling the other girl into a kiss. Cheryl happily obliged and pushed her body closer to Toni's. It heated up quickly and Toni was pulling the redheads body on top of her own, her hands roaming the other girls body before giving her ass a slight squeeze. Toni heard the slight moan slip from Cheryl's lips and that lit a fire inside of her. She sat up, Cheryl shuffling so she was still on Toni's lap. 'Is this okay?' Toni whispers. 'More than okay' Cheryl smirked as she reached to pull Toni's shirt over her head and throwing it on the floor. Toni follows Cheryl's lead removing her shirt and unclasping her bra. The Serpent gave herself a second to catch her breath as she took in the sight in front of her 'you're so beautiful', she held the redheads eyes for a minute before Cheryl crashed her lips into Toni's again.

Cheryl hadn't been physical with anyone before but this felt so right and Toni had her feeling things she's never felt before. All of a sudden Toni flipped their position, laying Cheryl down and straddling her hips. 'If you want to stop at anytime let me know okay?' Toni said placing a kiss on the end of Cheryl's nose. 'I will but I'm okay TT, I want this, I want you' the lust thick in her voice. Toni moved her attention to Cheryl's neck, placing painfully slow kisses as she moved to the spot that made Cheryl squirm the night of the party. Cheryl felt like she forgot how to breath getting more and more aroused with every kiss. Careful not to leave any marks this time Toni sucking a little harder making her way down to Cheryl's breast and taking one in her mouth causing Cheryl to gasp. She continued down the redheads body as pale hands reached behind her back removing the last piece of clothing on Toni's upper body. Cheryl pulled Toni back up to her placing kisses along her jaw 'take the rest off' she whispered as she reached her hands down to pop open the button on Toni's skinny jeans and pushing them down as far as she could until the other girl was able to kick them off. Toni turned her attention back to Cheryl's lips leaning on one arm while she used to other to remove the redheads skirt. Toni threw it to the other side of the room earning a small giggle from the redhead. With one last kiss on Cheryl's lips the Serpent worked her lips down capturing as much skin as she could between kisses and gentle nips. Long red nails raking over her back causing shivers down her body. Toni stopped at Cheryl's underwear with a glance up to make sure the other girl was comfortable, with an eager nod the shorter girl removed the last item of clothing on the redheads body, taking a moment to enjoy the view in front of her she settled herself between long pale legs as she placed soft kisses on the inside of Cheryl's thighs. With every kiss Toni inches closer to Cheryl's centre, the redhead felt like she might exploded. Finally Toni's tongue grazed between Cheryl's legs causing her to tighten her grip in the Serpents hair while throwing her head back and gasping out an 'oh my god Toni'. Eager to please Toni sped up just a little wanting to savour every moment as well as please her girl. It wasn't long before she could hear Cheryl moaning between breaths as her hands got more and more wrapped in pink hair. Toni felt Cheryl stiffen as she rode out her orgasm and soon fell limp, hands still in Toni's hair and she guided her up to her lips tasting herself on her lovers lips. 'Was that okay' Toni asked shyly. 'It was amazing TT but now it's my turn' she said with a smirk as she climbed on top of the other girl.

Cheryl made sure she took her time, pushing her insecurities to the back of her mind and not letting her inexperience stop her from making Toni feel as amazing as she did. She placed soft kisses along her girls jaw and neck, moving down a inch or so every time. As she reached the other girls chest she took a nipple her mouth and took the other between her fingers, sucking and licking earning her a light moan from Toni, she felt a surge of confidence as she moved her way down to Toni's underwear. Just as the other girl had done previously she looked up for permission to carry on. Toni nodded and squeezed out a desperate 'please' that was all the redhead needed as she slowly pulled the dark underwear down caramel legs. Feeling her heart pumping with adrenaline and excitement, her need to please Toni at the front of her mind. She used her fingers to separate the Serpents folds as she slowly dragged her tongue along Toni's heat. The feeling of Toni's fingers wrapping around Cheryl's ginger locks tighter and tighter with every lick or suck sent the redhead into a frenzy, it didn't help with the way Toni was moaning her name either. Soon though Toni's body was clenching, when Cheryl felt her relax she crawled her way up Toni's body meeting her lips before collapsing on top of her. 'Well that was amazing' Toni smiled lazily running her fingers through Cheryl's red mane. Cheryl hummed happily feeling content as she laid in Toni's arms, the warmth of their bodies against each other was something Cheryl could easily get used to. They laid there in comfortable silence, Toni stroking Cheryl's hair and Cheryl drawing lazy circles on her caramel skin. 'Wanna take a shower and order some food?' Toni asked. 'Yeah that sounds nice' Cheryl replied as she reluctantly sat up. The disappointment didn't last long though as Toni grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- slight mention of self harm

Glad the last week was behind them and Toni had finally almost healed, Cheryl remembered that she had agreed to let Toni take her out on her bike. Maybe she could convince the Serpent to stay in bed all day instead and have a repeat of the previous night. Toni was still asleep, snoring lightly next to her, Cheryl took a moment to study the girls soft features, most of the cuts and bruises from her fight had nearly completely healed and she just looked so peaceful. Just as she was about to reach and move a strand of hair from Toni's face there was a knock on the door causing the Serpent to crack her eye open 'what is it with our friends calling round at inconvenient times'. _Our,_ Cheryl liked the sound of that. Another knock. 'I'll get it' Cheryl smiled kissing Toni's forehead. 'Jesus guys I'm coming' the redhead called as she got out of bed wearing one of Toni's t-shirts. 'Do you guys not know...' she started until she froze seeing who was on the other side of the door.

'Mother, Father what are you doing here?' Cheryl felt like her heart had stopped this definitely wasn't going to end well. Toni sat up in bed as soon as she heard the worried tone in Cheryl's voice. 'We've heard some... unexpected accusations we need to discuss. Now step aside' her mother said as she pushed past Cheryl followed by her father. As soon as she set eyes on Toni, Penelope's eyes widened 'Cheryl Marjorie Blossom what is going on here?'. Before Cheryl even got chance to speak Toni spoke up, Cheryl may be terrified of her parents but she certainly wasn't. 'Mr and Mrs Blossom, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Toni Topaz, Cheryl's roommate'. Penelope just raised an eyebrow and Clifford didn't even give her a glance instead turning to his daughter. 'Cheryl we are here because we received a phone call from a perfect suitor. I believe you've already met him, Nicholas St. Clair?'. Cheryl cringed. 'It concerned us though when he told us you rejected him because there was deviant _goings on'_ he turned to look at Toni 'with a gang member'. Toni just sat there looking at Cheryl feeling helpless. 'Daddy I...' Cheryl started. 'No daughter of ours will live a life of sin, pack up your belongings Cheryl we're taking you home' Penelope spat. 'No way!' Toni jumped up. 'Excuse me?' Clifford stepped towards the Serpent. 'I said...'. 'Toni, it's okay' Cheryl said with pleading eyes before grabbing her bag and putting in some of her things inside of it. She entered the bathroom pulling on some jeans before stepping out again as she tried not to look at Toni knowing she could break down at any minute. Of course as soon as she felt any kind of happiness her parents had to come and snatch it away from her. 'Good girl' Clifford smiled 'we'll get you the help you need' placing his hand on her shoulder and guiding her out of the room, her mother in tow. Toni ran towards the door pushing past Cheryl's parents and grabbing her hand. 'Cher...' she said silently pleading for her to stay. 'Toni please... don't' she felt a tear fall from her eye as she squeezed the Serpents hand before dropping it and turning around allowing her parents to push her to towards the car.

Cheryl knew what her parents were capable of and there was no way she'd allow Toni to be in the wrath of it. She would happily take her punishment knowing that Toni was safe. She held back her tears as she entered the car not wanting to give her parents the satisfaction of breaking her again. 'You'll never have to see that girl again Cheryl, we won't allow your impressionable mind to be corrupted' Clifford said as he started the car and drove away. Cheryl looking out of the window hoping that Toni would forgive her. Toni didn't know what to do she ran her hands through her hair as she slammed the door shut. She looked around the room, Cheryl was everywhere. She moved to the bedside table picking up her phone and calling the few people she could trust.

Jughead, Fangs and Veronica arrived wondering what the big emergency was when they found Toni in tears on Cheryl's bed. 'What's happened?' Jughead rushed over. 'It's Cheryl' Toni whispered. 'Did something happen between you guys?' Veronica asked. Toni didn't say anything. 'T? What's happened?' Fangs looked at the others. Toni took a deep breath 'her parents came, they took her, I don't think she's coming back' Toni rushed out not wanting it to be true. 'What? Why?' Jughead asked. 'Nick tipped them off about us I guess' Toni said her face stilled 'I'm going to kill him' she spat angrily as she went to get up. The group grabbed her shoulders moving her back to the bed. 'That won't help Cheryl right now Toni' Fangs said calmly even though he was burning inside. 'What can we do?' Veronica asked. 'Unless any of you guys know where she lives or where her parents are taking her there's nothing we can do' Toni cried hopelessly. 'We'll figure something out T' Jughead sighed rubbing her shoulder, he'd never seen his friend so upset. Fangs and Jughead offered to stay with Toni but she refused. They promised that they'd find Cheryl and help her.

Unfortunately no matter how hard they tried they couldn't track Cheryl down. It had been weeks and multiple phone calls attempts with no luck, none of them gave up though, every evening after class they came together to find new ways to get to Cheryl. The redhead on the other hand had practically been a prisoner in her own home, her own room to be more exact. Her phone taken away the moment they pulled up to Thornhill. The only visitors she had was a couple of nuns who her father call out to to _pray the gay away._ Toni in her mind the whole time as she struggled to come to terms with never seeing the girl again. Her heart ached for her as she laid in bed every night as she tried to sleep. Of course hiring a couple of nuns wasn't all her father did, he regularly beat her whenever he felt like it as her mother stood back and watched. The cuts and bruises on her face didn't bother her when she looked in the mirror though, it was the hollowness beneath her eyes. She knew this was her life from now on, she knew she'd never be able to live the rest of her life happily, this was her reality. The only thing that eased the emotional pain was the feel of the sharp blade as it ran across her thigh, joining the collection of cuts, some healed, some not as she allowed herself to cry while alone in the shower. Sometimes, if she was lucky, she'd dream about Toni. Remembering how it felt to feel safe in her arms as they laid in bed watching movies on her laptop before waking up and being made aware of her cruel reality.

Veronica had tried to speak to the college about Cheryl's address but they wouldn't hand out any information. She'd also used some of her riches to hire private investigators who turned down the job once they realised they'd be looking into the Blossoms. Nick was no where to be seen either, she assumed he was laying low after the stunt he had pulled. Veronica was worried about what Toni might do if she saw him. The Serpents had also been trying hard to find any information on Cheryl and it was safe to say Toni was getting frustrated, she had no idea if Cheryl was okay or even if she was still in the country. She appreciated her friends though, they was there for her constantly no matter the time. She knew how much work they were putting in to find her girlfriend and she would hope that it would pay off eventually. Technically Cheryl was an adult so as soon as she got her back she was never going to let her out of her sight again and there was nothing her parents could legally do. She was laid in bed tossing and turning when her phone rang, Veronica's name lighting up the screen. 'Hey V its late, what's up?'. 'I think I have a lead'.


	22. Chapter 22

Toni ran to Veronicas as fast as she could not even bothering to get her bike. She burst through the door finding Veronica sat on her couch. 'So V what you got?' Toni said as she tried to catch her breath. 'An address I think, about an hour or so drive from here'. 'Okay so we need a plan, I'll call the boys' Toni said pulling out her phone 'thanks Veronica'. Jughead and Fangs were at Veronicas in no time. A glimmer of hope on their faces as the brunette said she had a lead. 'Okay T so what's the plan?' Jughead asked. 'So...' Toni breathed out 'we go first thing tomorrow, stake out the place find out if Cheryls there. If she is I go in while you guys wait outside ready to leave'. 'Okay Tiny sounds like a plan but don't you think our bikes will make too much noise?' Fangs asked. 'Leave that to me' Veronica nodded. 'Okay we will meet here at 8am sharp, go get some rest guys we're going to need it'.

As much as Toni tried to sleep she couldn't, she spent the night tossing and turning hopeful that tomorrow she'd get to see Cheryl again. The night turned into day and Toni had managed to get a little sleep, her alarm sounding at 7am so she had time to get ready. Toni knocked on Veronicas door ten minutes earlier than expected but to her surprise Jughead and Fangs were already waiting for her. 'You ready T?' Jughead asked as he pulled her into a hug, she nodded against his shoulder. 'Okay let's do this' Fangs smiled. Veronica shut her door and locked it 'cars in the parking lot, let's go'. Veronica and Toni got into the front of the black Chevrolet Chevelle while Jughead and Fangs jumped in the back. Without a word they set off to find Cheryl hoping some how they'd be able to rescue her from her awful parents.

The drive was quiet but not completely silent as the group went over their plan of checking out the place and waiting to see if there was a way of Toni being able to get Cheryl out. Toni's could feel the butterflies in here stomach as she bounced her foot trying to clear her mind. 'I think we're close' Veronica said slowing down around a corner before coming to a complete stop 'there that's the place' she pointed to the end of the street. 'Jesus' Jughead breathed 'this place is where nightmares are made' as they all took in the giant gates and the gothic mansion that sat behind them. 'Okay so now what' Fangs asked. 'We wait, once we know she's in there Veronica will walk around to see if she can find a way for me to get in, it'll look better than a gang member creeping around'. Just as she said that she saw a car pulling into the drive. 'Are they... nuns?' Veronica looked confused. 'I think so' Toni looked at the boys. It had been a couple of hours, the group of friends sat there as they watched the house intently and seemingly forever until the car of nuns that had drove through the gates was driving back out. 'Wait' Veronica sat forward pointing at a window 'I'm sure that's...' 'Cheryl' Toni whispered. 'Right guys we have got to get this right, V you go, be as careful as you can. If and when you find a way in we wait until dark' Toni said her eyes still on the redhead until she disappeared back behind the curtains. Veronica gave them a nod as she got out of the car and walked down the street towards Cheryl's mansion. Once she got to the gates she looked around, they were electric so they were out of the question. She followed the long wall which was way to tall to climb around the corner where she was met with a smaller gate, this one chained shut. This could work, looking through the metal gate she could she the family's graveyard as well as the acres of land the house sat on, she knew Cheryl was rich but this was ridiculous.

As she opened the car door and climbed back inside she took in the worried expression of her friends. 'Okay guys there's a small gate to their personal cemetery if you follow the wall around to the right. It is chained though so Toni we need to get that off before you can get through'. 'That won't be a problem, I'll come with you to the gate Tiny and take care of the chain so you can get your girl' Fangs smiled. 'Thanks you guys, this really means a lot' Toni smiled. 'Just one more thing though Toni, how are you actually going to get to Cheryl?' Jughead asked. 'I mean there's the vines that run up to her window, I'll climb those' Toni shrugged. 'And getting her out?'. 'I'll cross that bridge when I come to it' Toni said as they all nodded 'but guys if this goes wrong or I get caught you need to get out of here okay? I don't want you guys getting into trouble, especially with these people'. They nodded but only to please her, the boys would never leave Toni and neither would Veronica. With the sun setting Toni started getting nervous, what if Cheryl didn't want to come with her, what if she was too late but she pushed that to the back of her mind and prepared herself. 'Fangs as soon as you've cut that bolt you need to get straight back to the car okay? You can't be seen and make sure you wear gloves, snobs like this will have the police looking for evidence straight away'. 'No problem Toni'. 'Okay Toni you ready?' Veronica asked. 'Yeah let's do this' she said as she opened the door. She followed Fangs to find the gate. 'Okay this must be it' Toni whispered. 'Wow Toni this place is creepy, I think I'd rather have grown up on the Southside than this place' Fangs said as he got the bolt cutters in place and cut through the lock. They quietly untangled the chain before pushing open the gate. 'Okay, good luck Tiny, we'll be waiting for you!'. He pulled her into a quick hug before pushing her forward and turning around to run back to the car.

Toni crept through the gate pushing it closed but not completely for an easy escape. She stood for a moment taking in her surroundings, trying to gage her best bet at getting in unannounced. There were still random lights on so she assumed that Cheryl's parents were still awake but that was a risk she was willing to take. She sneaked towards the mansion avoiding the windows the best she could. Once she made it to what she was sure was the vine wall beneath Cheryl's window she gave it a tug to be sure it would hold her weight. Looking around again to be sure no one was around she began to climb, it was tricky but she got up to the window without too much trouble. She peaked through the window but couldn't see inside, the curtains were shut and this made things harder. Just because they had seen Cheryl in this window earlier doesn't mean that this is her room. Well it was too late now and she was here so she had to try. As quietly as she could she knocked on the window. Nothing. She knocked a little bit louder this time as she held her breath.


	23. Chapter 23

Cheryl was sat on her bed, glad to be alone after her session with the nuns. Thankfully she'd avoided a beating from her father after the nuns had told her parents that Cheryl's _deviant_ ways were being cured. It was wrong of course, the redhead just found it easier to go along with them than to fight back. She had no fight left in her. She was pulled from her sad thoughts when she was sure she heard a noise come from the window. _'Great now I'm losing my mind'_ she thought. But then she heard it again. She carefully got up making her way around the bed and towards the window. She peaked through the curtain. 'Toni?' she whispered as she opened the window. 'Hey babe' Toni smiled as climbed inside. 'Toni what are you doing here?'. 'We came to rescue you'. 'You did?'. Cheryl pulled Toni into a kiss, every emotion pouring into it until realisation dawned on her. 'Toni you have to leave, if my parents catch you here, they'll hurt you' Cheryl almost cried. 'I'm not leaving without you, come on get your stuff' Toni hadn't missed the cuts and bruises on the redheads face nor had she missed the way her face had sunken in but that could wait. The sound of the key turning in the door made Cheryl freeze in terror. Toni on the other hand quickly moved over to Cheryl's bed and slipped underneath it just in time.

Cheryl stood still facing the window as her parents walked in, she hoped her parents weren't too cruel with her, she knew Toni would be out from under her bed and defending her within a second. 'Cheryl' her father spoke making her turn to face him 'the nuns are pleased with your progress but they feel you staying at Sisters Of Quiet Mercy will be best for you. That's where they'll be able to to treat you and cure you of these unnatural thoughts and exorcise the demons inside of you. You'll leave tomorrow'. He turned around leaving the room followed by her mother and locked the door again. Toni crawled back out from under the bed 'Cheryl come on, we have to leave now'. 'Toni this is a bad idea, they'll only come looking for me again'. 'And I'll never let them take you away from me again Cheryl. I'll protect you this time, I promise'. Toni knew Cheryl was tired, she could see it on her face but she wasn't going to give up on her. 'I've missed you Cher' Toni let a tear slip 'I need you to be safe, the guys are waiting for us down the road but we've got to go okay'. 'Okay' Cheryl said running her fingers down Toni's cheek as if to see if she was real and this wasn't a cruel illusion. 'Yeah, okay, great come on, grab some things'. Cheryl grabbed a backpack and packed a few necessities as quietly as she could, once she was done she nodded towards Toni who grabbed the bag from her and put it on her back. 'Okay we need to climb down the way I came in, can you do that?' Toni asked. 'I think so'. 'Okay come on, I'll go first so if you fall I'll catch you' Toni smiled taking her hand 'don't be scared okay? I got you'.

Toni opened the window and popped her legs over so she was ready to climb down 'okay come on' she reached for Cheryl who took her hand and carefully pulled herself out the window. They climbed down as quietly as they could, Toni guiding them both down. When they reached the bottom there was a slight drop, Toni knew them landing on the gravel could attract the attention of Cheryl's parents but they didn't have a choice. She held her breath as she dropped, once she hit the floor she looked up to Cheryl. 'Okay babe, drop down I've got you' she prepared herself to catch Cheryl when she saw the front porch light turn on 'Cher come on'. Cheryl held her breath and let go, surely enough Toni caught her 'you okay?' She said as she pressed a quick kiss on her lips. Cheryl nodded, the fear shining in her eyes but she trusted Toni more than she trusted anyone else or even herself for that matter. They heard the front door open. 'Hey what's going on here?' Clifford yelled. 'Okay we've got to run, follow me!' Toni said grabbing Cheryl's hand and practically dragging her to the get to the gate she'd broke through earlier. 'Penelope open the front gate' Clifford screamed.

The extra time it took Cheryl and Toni to run around the grounds to get to the gates gave Clifford and Penelope enough time to catch up with them on the street. 'Cheryl Marjorie Blossom you will stop this nonsense immediately and get back in the house!' Clifford yelled so violently Cheryl couldn't help but stop. 'Cheryl come on' Toni begged. Cheryl just stood frozen. 'That's a good girl' Penelope said so sweetly it made Toni feel sick. 'Not this time' Toni stood her ground. 'Toni, it's too late, I have to go back'. As Clifford stepped forward to grab his daughters arm Toni moved in front of her 'I'm not letting you take her'. 'Cheryl is ill' Penelope spoke from behind Clifford. 'No Cheryl is perfect, it's you two that are sick! Cheryl is who she is and she deserves people around her that care about her!' Toni was furious. 'I said move you stupid girl!' Clifford gritted his teeth as Cheryl looked on in fear. 'And I said no...'. The boys and Veronica was witnessing the whole thing as they got out of the car and ran over to Toni and Cheryl. 'She's leaving with me so she doesn't have to suffer anymore at the hands of you people! Now fuck off!'. Just like that Clifford snapped, he hit Toni straight in the face causing her to stumble but not fall. She wiped the blood from her nose before she lifted her head and laughed. Even Cheryl couldn't believe it, her father had just hit Toni that hard that she heard it crack and all Toni could do was laugh. 'You're going to regret that' she sneered earning her another hit. The sound of switch blades behind her let her know that the boys were now here. As she turned Jughead, Fangs and Veronica were coming up behind them.

Veronica grabbed Cheryl hand and pulled her towards the car. 'Toni' she cried out. 'She'll be okay' Veronica hushed 'Fangs and Jughead have got her back'. 'What do you thugs want?' Clifford spat, furious that his daughter was getting away. 'We might be thugs Mr Blossom' Jughead said as he flashed the knife in his hand 'but you, you are something worse, who in the hell treats their daughter like that?'. 'Yeah...' Fangs stepped in twirling his knife around in his hand 'maybe you should step back inside before we do something you regret'. Clifford huffed, he knew he couldn't take on all three of them by himself 'you let Cheryl know that I'll be back for her'. 'No actually you won't' Toni stepped forward 'Cheryl's protected and if you do dare to show up or harm one hair on Cheryl's head we'll be back here but we won't be coming alone' Toni smirked before turning around followed by Fangs and Jughead.

Cheryl was hysterical in the car, Veronica had tried calming her down with no luck. She was relieved to see the gang making their way back to the car with Cheryl's parents stood where they had left them. 'It's okay Cheryl look Toni's here'. Cheryl lifted her eyes as she calmed down seeing that Toni was still in one piece. Fangs opened the door and took a seat in the front with Veronica, Jughead and Toni climbed into the back, Toni in the middle so she could sit by Cheryl. 'Baby are you okay?' Toni asked gently grabbing the redheads face so she would look at her. Cheryl just nodded as Toni pulled her into her chest. 'Okay let's get out of here' Jughead said as he shut the door. No one spoke on the way home, everything was too fresh, the only sound was Cheryl's quiet cries as she leaned into Toni's chest.


	24. Chapter 24

Veronica dropped Toni and Cheryl off at their dorm. Cheryl got out first looking smaller than Toni had ever seen her, not just physically but her personality was no where in site. As Toni went to get out Jughead grabbed her hand 'if you need anything, you call, no matter the time okay?'. 'Thanks Jug' she squeezed his hand before getting out and shutting the car door. She pulled Cheryl's bag onto her back before wrapping her arms around the redhead and guiding her up to their room. Neither of them saying a word, Toni wasn't sure Cheryl would be up to talking tonight and she wouldn't push her too. It had been almost six weeks since Cheryl had been forced home and Toni had no idea of what she had endured. The Serpents had been informed about what had happened and was on stand by in case Toni needed them. The Blossoms wouldn't stand a chance against the Serpents, regardless of their fortune, the Serpents would die for each other. 

Toni sat Cheryl on her bed, the redhead eyes empty, she knelt in front of her 'I'm not going to ask if you're okay, I know you're not but can I do anything for you?' she rubbed her cheek with the pad of her thumb. Cheryl just shook her head, no words coming from her mouth. It was as if she was watching everything sat behind her eyes, as if her soul had disconnected from her body. 'Okay let's get you dressed into something more comfortable' Toni stood up. No reaction. Toni grabbed some of her own pyjama's before approaching the girl sat on her bed. 'Lift up your arms' she said gently and Cheryl complied still facing ahead. She looked at the dark bruises coving the pales girl body, anger bubbling in her chest at how someone could do this to their own daughter. Toni pulled on the baggy shirt and knelt down to her legs 'okay let's get these off'. Again Cheryl didn't react and allowed Toni to remove her jeans. Toni let out a gasp upon seeing Cheryl's bloody thighs. 'Cher, what have you done to yourself?' she looked up at the other girl, her facial expression hadn't changed but there was a tear built up in her eye. Toni couldn't help a tear falling from her eye either, she'd never felt such a deep sadness, one that reached her soul. She wiped her eye's 'Cher I'm going to need to clean this' she got up and headed to the bathroom grabbing the first aid kit. 'Okay this is going to sting babe, I'm sorry' she used the disinfectant wipes expecting Cheryl to at least flinch but she didn't move. Toni couldn't help but worry, Cheryl had been through a lot but this was concerning. She patched up her wounds and placed a kiss on top on the bandage before heading to the bathroom. She gave herself a minute as she lent on the sink, she looked into the mirror. _'Shit' s_ he had completely forgotten that Cheryl's father had gave her a couple of punches to the face, she quickly ran the tap cleaning the dried blood from her face. There wasn't much she could do for the black eye forming so she just dry swallowed a couple of aspirin and went back to tend to Cheryl. 

'Come on Cher let's lay you down' she carefully pushed the redhead back so she was laying back in her bed. Toni covered her with blankets and placed a kiss on her head 'try and get some sleep'. Toni moved away to get undressed herself, running her hands through her hair she tried to hold back tears, she couldn't cry not when Cheryl needed her. She didn't want to scare Cheryl away so she decided she'd get in her own bed leaving the lamp on, even though she wanted nothing more than to hold Cheryl and tell her that she's okay. She checked her phone before putting it on charge and climbing into her own bed. She was about to lay down when she saw Cheryl look over and reach out with for her, a quiet 'TT' slipping from her lips. Toni got up and made her way over to Cheryl sitting her the side of her bed. 'Stay with me' Cheryl pleaded. 'Of course' Toni laid down pulling the redhead to her chest. Both not asleep but not saying anything.

The next morning when Toni woke up Cheryl was thankfully asleep. She wondered when the last time the redhead had actually got any sleep. Creeping out of bed she tiptoed to her phone to send a message to Veronica asking if she could bring her some breakfast and a couple of things from the store, of course Veronica had agreed saying she would be there in thirty minutes. She sat on her own bed and allowed herself to silently weep, looking over Cheryl frowning and grumbling in her sleep. She couldn't even find peace in her dreams. Toni was pulled from her thoughts by her a message from Veronica letting her know she was outside the door. Thankful that Veronica had text instead of knocking on the door the Serpent stood up and slipped out of the door without making a sound.

'Jesus Toni your face' Veronica said taking in the dark bruises on the shorter girls skin. Toni just shook her head 'that's the least of my problems'. 'How is she?' Veronica asked sadly. Toni let out a breath 'it's bad Ronnie, really bad. She's barely spoke, she's like a hollow shell, there's nothing behind her eyes. God knows what they did to her, her body's covered in bruises. She's hurt herself V, she's been cutting herself' Toni cried, she couldn't hold it back 'I should have gotten to her sooner'. 'Hey' Veronica whispered 'this is not your fault okay? You did the main thing, now we just have to get her back to being herself, no matter how long it takes, you're not alone Toni'. 'Thanks V, I better get back' she said pointing to the door. 'No problem Toni, keep us updated and if you need anything, from any of us let us know okay?' she said pulling her in for a hug. 'Thanks again Ronnie' she smiled before entering her room again and closing the door.

Cheryl was still asleep and as much as she didn't want to she had to wake her up, Toni wasn't sure when the last time the redhead ate so she wanted to get her to eat a little something. She placed the bag and coffees on the bedside table before slowly sitting on the bed. She placed a gentle hand on the redheads shoulder and whispered her name as carefully as she could. Cheryl jumped up in fear with wide eyes. 'Hey, hey it's okay it's just me' Toni whispered, Cheryl calmed down when she laid her eyes on the pink haired girl, her breaths slowing. 'I got you a coffee and a croissant' she said passing them to the redhead. 'I'll have them later, I'm not hungry right now'. 'Cheryl please, try for me' Toni pleaded. Cheryl nodded accepting the cup and croissant. Toni smiled and concentrated on her own food not wanting Cheryl to feel the pressure of her watching her. They ate in silence, Cheryl taking small bites but it was better than nothing. 'I'm sorry' Cheryl whispered out of the blue. 'For what?' Toni asked looking up. 'Everything, my father hit you Toni' she said a tear slipping from her eye. 'Hey' Toni said lifting Cheryl's chin and wiping away her tear 'that's not your fault. You deserve better than that, I couldn't leave you there Cher. I'd take a hit off anyone to have you by my side. I mean it, your parents couldn't scare me away if they tried. I love you Cheryl'. That was the first time she told Cheryl that she loved her but it was true, she loved Cheryl more than she'd ever loved anyone. Cheryl's eyes glistened as she looked in Toni's eyes for any sign of a lie or pity, she didn't, she knew Toni meant it and she felt the same way. 'I love you Toni, you saved me'. Toni smiled and Cheryl's lips twitched into a slight smile. 'Can I kiss you?' Toni asked. 'Yes' Cheryl whispered. As carefully as she could Toni pulled Cheryl in. The kiss was slow and full of love, both of them allowing tears to fall. 


	25. Chapter 25

Cheryl had become a little more talkative as the week went on, but she didn't leave her room nor did she see her friends. She hadn't told Toni the awful things that had happened to her while she was at home either. She did however spend all of her time in the shower crying. Her body still bruised and sore. The way she craved the blade of the razor to run along her skin to relieve some of the emotional pain becoming like a drug she needed to control at least one aspect of her pathetic life but Toni had hidden the it and replaced it with hair remover. The redhead couldn't bring it up either because that would mean she'd have to talk about it and she definitely wasn't ready for that yet. She thought about Toni as the water ran down her body though, how sweet and patient she had been with her even when the redhead was snappy or not interested in conversation. Cheryl could constantly feel the anger in the pit of her stomach though, slowly burning away at her and spilling out piece by piece no matter how hard she tried not to acknowledge it. She was angry at her parents, angry for what had happened to her but most of all she was angry at herself for allowing herself to become a victim.

Toni had just been out to get some food for them both while Cheryl showered. She placed it down on the bed as she waited for the redhead to be done. When Cheryl came back into the room Toni could tell she was in a bad mood. She looked over to the Serpent 'I'm sorry Toni, I'm not hungry'. 'Come on Cher you've got to eat something' Toni encouraged. 'No I'm fine' Cheryl said pulling on her sweats. 'Cheryl please'. 'For god sake I said no! Stop pushing me!' Cheryl hoped Toni leave it at that, her anger starting to boil over. 'Cheryl wants going on? I'm only trying to look after you?' Toni raised her voice slightly and that's all it took. Like a light switch her demeanour changed, her face stilled as she glared at Toni sat on her bed 'why huh? Why do you want to look after me? I'm not worth it Toni, don't you see that? I am a waste of space, an emotional anorexic who is not worthy of love'. 'Cher...' Toni tried to say her voice cracking. 'No Toni, I'm right and you know it. You can do so much better than me. You deserve better' Cheryl knew it wasn't Toni's fault and when she looked in the other girls eyes tears falling down she knew she had to get out of here before she said something she'd regret. She did love Toni, more than anything but she couldn't stop the anger running through her veins. Feeling like the walls were closing in on her she had to get out 'I can't do this Toni, I'm sorry I can't'. She grabbed her jacket and ran through the door. Toni knew she wouldn't keep up with the redhead. She grabbed her phone sending a message to her friends ' _Cheryl's bolted we need to find her'_ before rushing out the door and chasing after her. As she expected Cheryl was out of sight, she decided to jump on her bike figuring it would be faster to search the area.

Cheryl just ran she had no shoes on only socks in her rush to get out, she just needed to get away. She felt awful for the way she treat Toni. It was herself she hated not her girlfriend. She had come to a bench just outside of the forest, it was isolated at this time of night so she knew she'd be left alone. She just cried, she cried and screamed until she felt empty. It was starting to get cold and she had no where to go, she'd been there for a couple of hours her mind replaying every awful thing that had happened to her. The only reason she got through it was thinking about Toni and in true Cheryl Blossom style she had ruined it. 'I wish you was here Jason, I need you' she cried to the skies. A bright light on the road caught her barely caught her attention as it quickly got closer. She didn't even look up as whoever it were stopped in front of her. 'Cheryl' she heard Jughead sigh 'we've been looking everywhere for you'. Cheryl still didn't look up, she was done, so done. The dark hair boy approached her slowly stopping in front of her 'Cheryl what's going on?'. 'It's none of your business' she huffed. 'Actually it is, Toni's in pieces, she's worried sick about you'. 'Well what are you doing here then'. 'Come on Cheryl, let's us help you'. 'Help me?' Cheryl said standing up, there the anger was again 'how about you leave me alone' she pushed the boy backwards. 'I'm not leaving you Cheryl'. 'Just go' she pushed him back again, Jughead knew how it felt to be angry, Cheryl had to release it and if it was on him then so be it. 'Sorry no, Cheryl this isn't your fault' as soon as he put his hands on her she lost it. 'Get your hands off me' she tried to push him away but he didn't budge. She began beating her fist into his chest 'I'm not a fucking victim Jughead. I'm an awful person, I don't deserve friends and I don't deserve Toni. I wish it was me that died that day not Jason' her punches becoming less powerful as she started to sob 'I don't want to live my life like this, I'm so fed up. I can't do this anymore!' she cried as she fell to the floor against Jughead who kept his arms wrapped around her. 'It's okay Cheryl, everything's going to be okay. We all love you, you're not alone. You mean everything to Toni, she was a wreck when you were gone, she loves you Red'. 'She'll not want anything to do with me now. I've ruined it'. 'Of course you haven't, talk to her, let go of the anger Cheryl don't let it consume you'. Jughead pulled out his phone 'I'm just going to call Toni to let her know you're safe and that'll I'll get you home okay?' Cheryl just nodded against his chest.

'Hey T, I've got her... yeah she's safe... yeah I'll get her back as soon as she's ready... Okay I'll see you later' Jughead hung up the phone. 'I'm so sorry Jughead, I hurt you' Cheryl sniffled. 'It's fine Cheryl, I was expecting it and I've had my fair share of punches, do you feel a little better now?'. 'A little, I guess' she shrugged. 'Well if you never need a personal punchbag I'm here for you' Jughead chuckled. 'No, that won't happen again' she shook her head. 'Shall we get you back home?' he asked. 'Toni won't want to see me Jug, I fucked up, big time'. 'Stop pushing her away Cheryl, no matter what you tell her you can't scare her away, she's there for you regardless' he squeezed her tight 'come on let's get back' he said standing and taking her hand pulling her up. 'You expect me to get on that' she said as her nose scrunched up. 'Yeah I do, get on' he said throwing her a helmet and getting on before she had the chance to refuse. She pulled the helmet on to her head with a huff and climbed on the back of the bike. 'Hold on' Jughead said as he started the engine and pulled off. Cheryl was terrified, well she was at first, once she had opened her eyes she relaxed. She actually felt free for just a second as her hair danced in the wind. The speed that Jughead was going made the ride a lot shorter and he was soon pulling up outside the dorms. He got off the bike to help her down 'do you need me to come with? he asked kindly. 'No I've got to do this myself' she tried to smile. 'Okay Red'. 'Thank you Jughead, for everything'. 'Anytime Blossom' he said pulling her in for a hug 'now go get your girl'.

Cheryl stood outside the door to her room a solid five minutes before she dared to even touch the handle. Thoughts whizzing through her mind, she tried to separate the bad from the good. Letting Toni's voice guide her while pushing her parents evil words out of her head. With a steady breath she twisted the handle and pushed it open before stepping inside.


	26. Chapter 26

When Cheryl walked in she kept her eyes down as she shut the door behind her. She walked over to where Toni was sitting on the bed and knelt down in front of her. Taking a second to gather her thoughts before she looked up at the girl in front of her 'TT I'm so so sorry, I should never have spoken to you that way I was just so angry but that wasn't your fault'. Toni sighed 'Cheryl I love you but whenever you're feeling overwhelmed you need to talk to me. I'm here for you always but you can't keep pushing me away. Please tell me what's going on in your head, let me help you' Toni said taking hold of her hand. 'My parents were cruel Toni as soon as they got me back to Thornhill my mother threw me in the shower under scolding water and scrubbed my skin until it was raw. They constantly told me how disgusting I was and how they would never allow me to see you again. My father hired nuns to come and perform an exorcism on me every other day and just for good measure he would beat me until I couldn't stand. I cut myself because it made me feel in control and I still crave that TT. Worse of all though Toni I've never known complete peace' Cheryl breathed in, Toni squeezed her hand to encourage her to continue 'I didn't acknowledge who I was for years, I always wondered why I felt differently to other girls. No interest in boys no matter how hard I tried. Nothing made sense until I met you. No one had ever been there for me like you have and I am so grateful to you Toni. I just hope you know how sorry I am' Cheryl kept her eyes on the ground, after pouring her heart out to Toni she was preparing herself for rejection.

Toni gave it a moment before she slipped down to the floor next to Cheryl. She took her hands in her own and looked at her until Cheryl lifted her eyes to look back. 'Thank you for telling me that babe but can I ask you something and if it's too much you let me know okay?'. Cheryl nodded. 'When your mom video called you a couple of months ago she mentioned that you wouldn't be able to visit Jason's grave, is that your brother?' Toni asked carefully. Cheryl stood up, leaving Toni still sat on the ground, she pulled the photo of herself and Jason out of the draw before sitting down back next to Toni. She was holding the frame to her chest, she took a deep breath and passed it to Toni. The Serpent took the photograph holding it gently in her hands, she studied the boy who look so much like Cheryl. 'JJ was my twin brother, he was killed by a drunk driver when we was fifteen. He always looked after me and protected me from our parents. You see my mother and father have always been cruel to me, the only hope they had for me was to find a rich husband and keep him happy. I just miss him so much, as long as I was happy so was he. He would have really liked you Toni, especially for all the times you've defended me' Cheryl took Toni's hand in hers. 'Thank you for telling me babe, I'm sure Jason and I would have gotten on well' she pecked Cheryl on the cheek. 'As for your parents, you have to know they're wrong Cheryl and I'm so sorry for what they did to you, you deserve better and I don't think it's a good idea for you to ever go back. I can pull in extra shifts at the café to earn extra cash if your parents cut you off financially'. Cheryl's heart melted 'that's nice TT but I don't have to rely on my parents for money, my nana left all her riches to me when she died, they can't touch that'. Toni nodded in understanding. 'So are we okay?' Cheryl asked. 'We're okay Cher as long as you keep me in the loop okay?' Toni smiled 'and... if you ever feel like you want to hurt yourself please talk to me okay?'. 'Okay' Cheryl whispered. Toni stood up and pulled Cheryl up with her 'wanna get takeout and cuddle?'. The redhead nodded 'sounds great babe'. They ordered their food and got into their pyjamas, Cheryl finding a movie on her laptop as they had many times before. 

Cheryl felt lighter after her break down and conversation with Toni, for the first time she felt truly free. She could talk about her feelings openly whether they were good or bad and she could talk about Jason. Toni paid full attention to each and every story and it made Cheryl feel that Jason was still a part of her life. Cheryl was thankful that she has such an amazing partner and a few special friends and Toni was grateful Cheryl was getting better and fully embracing who she is. Fortunately they didn't hear from Cheryl's parents or Nick St. Clair again even though the redhead worried about it sometimes. But after everything Toni and Cheryl were happily and completely in love with their whole lives ahead of them and neither of them could have asked for more.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that made it to the end, I really appreciate all the comments!
> 
> If anyone is struggling with self harm please seek help- you are not alone and you are loved!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @Thunderstorms92
> 
> If you enjoyed this check out my other fics!
> 
> Hopefully our paths will cross again :)


End file.
